


Mio

by PockyBeagle



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men RPF
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4175787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PockyBeagle/pseuds/PockyBeagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Y quizás se excedió un poco, pero él quería dejar en claro una cosa: un pedazo de Michael le pertenecía"</p><p>Mcfassy - Mcbender</p><p>Muy muy cortito y con posibilidad de continuación si agrada. Ligera mención de temática Dom/Sub</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mio

**Author's Note:**

> Hola hola! Bueno, este es un pequeño, pequeñisimo escrito sobre nuestra (?) pareja favorita.
> 
> Antes que nada, esta idea nació de este video: https://youtu.be/2-t5lVXiTWw (a partir del minuto 1 esten atentos O_O)
> 
> Y luego de leer algunas cosas de tematica DOM/SUB. Para quien no sepa, es una tematica (de la cual no se mucho) que a terminos generales trata de dominación. El Dom sería la parte dominante (oh, si insospechable!), que da ordenes, dirige, esta a cargo. Y la parte Sub seria el subordinado, que prefiere obedecer. Nace del mundo del bondaje y sadomasoquismo. Aunque no necesariamente hay golpes y maltrato y dolor, sino que hablamos de subordinarse a los deseos ajenos.
> 
> Sois libres de suponer, muchas cosas han sido dejadas a la imaginación.

 

**MIO**

  
  
  
Lo había hecho de puro cabrón, porque estaba jodido. Él no podía ser ignorado por Michael, no así de fácil. No después de la historia que tenían juntos. Estaba muy molesto con el irlandés, a pesar de saber que al mismo tiempo no tenía mucho derecho a estarlo. Michael había buscado lo que le parecía mejor para él, lo mejor siempre y cuando ignoráramos que el puesto de LA MEJOR opción era James. Aunque, él era una opción a medias, después de todo estaba casado. Nunca podría satisfacer las necesidades del otro hombre, no como debía ser, y una parte de su conciencia solía decirle que tenía que dejarlo en paz para que encontrara su propia felicidad. Pero al mismo tiempo, otra parte de él, sólo gritaba en su cabeza “Él es mio” y odiaba la forma en la que había desencadenado su pequeña aventura.   
  
Aún recordaba la llamada, hace ya varios meses, donde todo acabo. La voz de Michael se escuchaba ronca, él no quiso imaginar por qué. La frase fue concisa “Encontré a alguien”, y luego solo el vacío de una llamada finalizada. Debió suponerlo cuando el hombre ya no le devolvía tanto las llamadas, ni los mensajes, ni se ponía en un mínimo contacto. Primero pensó que era una de sus tontas aventuras (después de todo, él le permitía tener noviazgos exprés para relajarse), pero con esa llamada supo que había pasado algo serio.  
  
Semanas después vio fotos de él con Alicia Vikander, en una playa de Sidney. Ni bien vio las imágenes, supo que había sido remplazado. Alice tenía un porte de Dom que era innegable, a pesar de ser delgada y pequeña, exhalaba confianza, seguridad, elegancia y fuerza. El irlandés había encontrado una perfecta y bella Dom. Se obligó a ser feliz por él, se repitió constantemente que era lo mejor. Michael  _necesitaba_  a alguien,y si James era buena persona debía aceptarlo. Supuso que las cosas serían incomodas cuando volvieran a verse durante el rodaje, pero definitivamente no pensó que serían así: que le ignoraría. Y dudaba que la idea fuera puramente de Michael, estaba seguro que después de todo lo que pasaron juntos al menos lo querría como amigo, no era  _su_  idea ignorarlo. Y confirmo su hipótesis cuando vio a Alice en el evento de Formula 1, su primer pensamiento fue: ¿qué carajos hacía ella aquí? Fulminó con la mirada a Michael, pero el hombre supo disimular todo muy bien, escondiéndose detrás de sus lentes.  
  
Así que, James se había vengado por ser remplazado e ignorado. Y quizás se excedió un poco, pero él quería dejar en claro una cosa: un pedazo de Michael le pertenecía, le pertenecería para siempre, Alicia tenía que tenerlo muy claro. Había sido un poco descarado ir y tocarle el culo mientras le hacían una entrevista, pero obtuvo los resultados que quiso. Sintió el cuerpo ajeno tensarse sólo con su toque, Fassy podía querer hacerse el desentendido, pero su cuerpo sabía perfectamente que su dueño era James. Él se había encargado de amaestrarlo muy bien. Fue indisimulable cómo la voz ajena cambio, de pronto estaba un poco más inquieto, intentando simular que eso no le había generado nada. Él siguió caminando como si nada, apenas le dedicó una mirada a Alice que estaba posando con Nick, la chica también apenas la miro, con bastante molestia.   
  
No le importaba, si ella lo odiaba quizás era hasta mejor. Él no solía ir al choque con las personas, pero ella le había quitado a su Sub. No podía evitar que le cayera muy mal. Esta bien, él tenía su familia y su vida, y Michael no tenía lugar en ella (y él tampoco veía como opción separarse de su esposa), pero a pesar de todo ese hombre era suyo, aunque no pudiera reclamarlo en voz alta. Ella había tocado su territorio, y aunque James no era egoísta, Michael no era algo que quisiera compartir.   
  
Michael Fassbender era suyo.

 

 

 


	2. Egoista

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Tengo algunas cosas dando vueltas sobre este fic, asi que decidí ir escribiéndolas. Por ahora subo esta, si la inspiración continua tendran más.
> 
> ojala les guste!

**EGOISTA**

  
  
Se volvieron a encontrar en el hotel dos días después, solos. Michael había rehuido su mirada, y sin los lentes era difícil ignorar que le costaba hacer aquello. James apresuro el paso para poder subirse al mismo elevador. Entro con confianza y sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Era jueves y el alemán le había evitado toda la semana, le hablaba lo justo y lo necesario, ni bien terminaban de filmar desaparecía e incluso evadía las salidas grupales. Todo eso era sumamente molesto, podía aceptar que hubiera encontrado con alguien más (le costaba, pero podía aceptarlo), pero que ese hombre pareciera no tener vida desde que estaba de novio, eso no podía aceptarlo.  
  
-Hola-Mike le saludo cortesmente, incluso le regalo una mínima sonrisa. James respondió al saludo, y continuo mirándole sin disimulo, hasta que finalmente el mayor se rindió y suspiró-¿Pasa algo James? Tu mirada me esta taladrando. Si quieres hablar solo hazlo...-finalmente le devolvió la mirada.  
  
-Nada, me sorprende que no te hayas bajado, como últimamente me evades-el escoces sonrió sin vergüenza, mirándole algo divertido aunque sarcástico. Su acompañante bufo, finalmente también sonrió. James extrañaba esa sonrisa, extrañaba las épocas en las que estaban más relajados. Extrañaba cuando ir solos en un ascensor era mucho más divertido e interesante, en vez de ser algo tedioso y tan tenso.   
  
Sin borrar la sonrisa los ojos celestes le estudiaron. Durante un segundo el escoces pensó que podrían comportarse como siempre, pero nuevamente esos orbes volvieron a evitarle, y Michael se giro para mirarse al espejo, fingiendo acomodarse la ropa-Por favor, James, no te evado... Hemos estado filmando juntos, no te pongas paranoico. Si quieres hoy podemos tomar algo con los chicos cuando acabemos-el menor se giro también, para mirarlo a través del espejo, cuando sus miradas se encontraron hizo una expresión irónica. Michael frunció el ceño antes de alzar la ceja-¿Qué?  
  
-Que tomemos algo hoy no significa que no hayas estado evadiéndome-dijo divertido. El pelirrojo paso saliva, queriendo hacerse el tonto, y se acomodo el cabello. Era fácil notar cuando estaba nervioso, James había aprendido hacerlo cuando recién estaban conociéndose. En el inicio de su historia le sorprendió un poco que una persona tan confiada como Fassbender luciera algo nervioso cuando estaban juntos, sobre todo por el hecho de que James era alguien sociable. Lo que más le había llamado la atención era que lo notaba así cuando estaban solos, y solo le pasaba cuando estaba con él, sino actuaba completamente normal. A pesar de eso, habían congeniado muy bien, y no tardo es descubrir que cuando estaban solos Michael prefería dejar que él tomara las decisiones: donde ir, que hacer, que tomar. Hacía mucho que James no interactuaba con un sub, y le costo darse cuenta de por qué pasaban todas esas cosas... una vez que lo hizo, todo fluyo más fácilmente. Él tomo una actitud más dominante y Michael pareció más cómodo y relajado así, lo cual hizo que se acercaran más y luego de eso no pudieron evitar que su relación dejara de ser una simple amistad. En esos años James no notó lo mucho que había extrañado tener un sub, y al parecer Michael llevaba demasiado tiempo sin dejarse a si mismo  _ir_. A los dos les vino muy bien, a pesar de que las circunstancias eran demasiado complicadas y negativas.   
  
-Por favor, James. Sabes que yo no estaba evi...  
  
-Claro que si-le corto, sin dejar de sonreír un poco. Al mirarlo no podía evitar que sus recuerdos continúen fluyendo. Ellos habían llegado a ser tan cercanos, habían sido felices en esos momentos compartidos juntos. No había sido solo sexo, no había sido solo el juego placentero de un dom y sub, él realmente había disfrutado de Mike. Había disfrutado de sentirlo suyo, y de a momentos se había sentido de él. Tal cual debía ser. Suspiro y aparto la mirada-Imagino por que... pero esta bien, si así lo quieres-se encogió de hombros queriendo restarle importancia. Aunque al mismo tiempo le costaba, no le gustaba pensar que le ignoraba solo por que Alicia se lo había dicho. Finalmente no pudo evitarlo, no podía contenerse con Michael. No fue mucho, simplemente su mano se movió, para rozar la ajena, su meñique se rozo con el de su acompañante, y luego sus dedos buscaron tomarle mano. El irlandés dudo un segundo-Pensé que lo nuestro era más especial, que mínimo seguiríamos siendo amigos-susurro, mirando de reojo sus manos. Michael suspiro, quedándose quieto, pero al sentir el dedo de James acariciando el dorso de su mano, se aparto un poco.  
  
-No inicies-prácticamente rogó, cerrando los ojos. Pero él no quiso apartarse, busco tomarle la mano con más firmeza, pero la ajena se solto de una sacudida-Simplemente... no, James-Michel se aparto un poco, antes de voltear el rostro para ignorarle. James bufo, le miro de reojo y entonces sus ojos se percataron de algo. Ladeo un poco la cabeza con curiosidad, viendo las múltiples y pequeñas marcas en el cuello ajeno. Los celos ardieron en su vientre, aunque intento disimularlo con una sonrisa.   
  
-Vaya, ¿acaso tienes nuevos gustos?-al instante Michael se giró a mirarle confundido, y él estiro su mano para acariciarle el cuello, rozando los chupones que adornaban su piel. El mayor se estremeció, aun muy asombrado, y algo avergonzado. Luego le tomo la mano, para apartarla de su piel.  
  
-No-regaño, mirándole algo molesto. James le miro fijamente a los ojos, aun muy celoso, forzó más su sonrisa para verse casual.  
  
-¿Acaso ella no sabe que no te gustan las marcas de sumisión?-pregunto sin poder apartar la mirada de esas marcas. Michael nunca le había dejado hacerlo, y él no se había molestado por que lo entendía... pero ahora verlo lleno de chupones le resultaba extraño y desagradable al saber que eran de su dom. El irlandés obviamente noto su incomodidad y prefirió quedarse en silencio. Pero James no le dejo tranquilo-¿Que no te gusta que alguien sepa? ¿Acaso tu dom no te conoce?  
  
Ante la ultima pregunta el sub chasqueo la lengua y le miro algo molesto-Lo sabe y lo respeta, yo se lo permití.-aseguro con confianza. James entrecerró los ojos, nada conforme con la respuesta. Miró de reojo el conteo del ascensor, sabiendo que pronto llegarían al primer piso, hizo algo arriesgado y toco el botón para detenerlo justo en medio, dejándolos momentáneamente atascados. El irlandés no se veía sorprendido (estaba acostumbrado a sus locuras), pero si algo cansado-En serio, James, ya es asunto p...  
  
-¿Por que? ¿Estaba insegura?-al preguntar aquello se acerco varios pasos. Michael no se aparto, le miro a los ojos, con seguridad, queriendo demostrarle que había superado lo de ellos. Igualmente, el pelado no se lo creía.   
  
-No tiene de qué estar insegura-recalco, sin apartar sus miradas. James sonrió ante aquellas palabras, sabía que eran mentira. Michael quizás no se apartaba, quizás quería actuar como si nada le ocurriera cuando estaban juntos, pero él podía adivinar lo tenso de su cuerpo, esperando un toque suyo para poder relajarse.   
  
-Claro que si, trabajaremos juntos... y ella sabe que eras mio.-aseguro, dio un paso más al frente para tenerlo más cerca, y el mayor finalmente dio un paso hacía atrás. Su cuerpo macizo choco contra la pared y apreto los labios al notar que no tenía mayor escape. El dom sonrió un poco y estiro su mano para acariciarle el cuello, rozando nuevamente esas marcas que le llenaban de celos. Esa piel no debería de tener rastros de nadie más que de él-Eres mio.  
  
Michael bufo, aunque sus ojos celestes mostraban tristeza-No soy tuyo, nunca lo fui...-las palabras eran dichas con firmeza, pero a pesar de todo James podía notar la pena en su voz. En el fondo sabía que si ellos no estaban juntos era por que él no podía, y estaba siendo egoísta, no debería querer retenerlo si no podía darle todo de si, pero al mismo tiempo no podía evitar hacerlo... quería mantenerlo a su lado-Nunca pude serlo.-agrego tras unos segundos de silencio. Los ojos claros dejaron de mirarle, y para reclamar su atención James dio otro paso al frente, hasta que sus cuerpos quedaron pegados.  
  
-Que no podamos hacerlo publico no significaba que no fueras mio-el irlandés seguía sin mirarlo, eso le molestaba bastante. Michael antes nunca le había ignorado, y ahora parecía haberse vuelto un experto en actuar como si su presencia no le afectara. Él sabía que era actuación, solo actuación, pero igual molestaba. Prefería al otro Mike, a ese que estaba más feliz, alegre, bromista cuando él estaba cerca. Prefería al hombre que no temía demostrar que amaba su compañía-. Lo eras, y ella te robo.-ante esas palabras el sub se rió, finalmente le miro, con diversión pero aun algo triste. Su sonrisa era irónica, los ojos algo acusadores.  
  
-Lo era cuando tenias tiempo libre. O cuando estábamos aquí y fingíamos que no había nada mas-James sintió una mano en su pecho haciendole presión, para que se apartara un poco. Quiso no hacerlo, pero su compañero siempre había sido más fuerte. Dio un paso atrás, dándole lugar, pero no más que eso-Tu tienes tu vida, y yo no tenia lugar en ella.  
  
-Eras mio, ese era tu lugar-volvió a asegurar, aun terco. Era tan molesto que le apartara, era desagradable no poder estar como antes, tenerlo así de cerca y solo recibir rechazos. Apretó los labios, sintiéndose cada vez más celoso, sintiendo a su interior exigirle que lo reclame-. Aun eres mio.-ante esa ultima frese volvió a acercarse, rápidamente, poniendo ambas manos a cada lado de la cabeza ajena, encerrándole entre la pared y su cuerpo. Se puso de puntas de pie y levanto el rostro, inclinándose hacía el frente para unir sus bocas en un beso que no le dejara duda de quien era su dueño. A pesar de ser más pequeño tenía esa capacidad de saber imponerse, Mike tembló ligeramente, pero volteo el rostro. Su boca termino enterrada debajo de la oreja ajena y ser tan obviamente rechazado solo le molesto más. Capturo el lóbulo entre sus labios y lo tironeo a modo de reclamo. La respiración ajena se agito, e inmediatamente la mano volvió a apoyarse en su pecho, buscando apartarle de nuevo, aunque esta vez con menos fuerza.  
  
-No ya no, ella y yo somos pareja ahora.-tenía ganas de gritarle que parara, que dejara de hablar de ella. ¡Que él era su única pareja! Pero tenía que contenerse, no era propio de él perder el control. Intento presionarle más contra la pared, esperando que sentirse atrapado le resulta intoxicante y se dejara llevar, pero la mano en su pecho seguía sin permitirle llegarse tanto como a él le gustaría.  
  
-Vamos, Michael-rio un poco contra la suave piel, miro atento las marcas que adornaban el cuello y se permitió acariciarlas con sus labios-. Ella pude simular ser tu dom, y tu puedes hasta fingir que te gusta... pero en el fondo eres mio. Lo sabes.-la mano que estaba en su pecho finalmente se aparto, y él se repego por completo, sintiéndose victorioso. Los músculos ajenos estaban un poco más relajados, su postura más laxa y James recordó que era así como lo tenía en su cama: como arcilla dispuesta a ser moldeada por sus manos. Le encantaba esa sensación de poder-Cada fibra de tu cuerpo me pertenece, me grave a fuego en tu piel, a base de placer... y créeme que eso no se borra con nada.-un suspiro de placer resonó en el cuarto, escucharlo hizo que sonriera. Era suyo, por más que se opusiera... era tan suyo. Con la posesividad y la sensación de poder bailando en sus venas, comenzó a besar su cuello, succionando sobre las marcas ajenas, y buscando hacerlas más fuertes, pero esta vez suyas. El mayor respiraba cada vez más agitado, cuando tiro la cabeza ligeramente hacía atrás, James no dudo en inclinarse hacía su clavícula, comenzó a succionarla, dejando una nueva marca allí. Mike nunca le había dejado, y ahora que tenía la oportunidad quería llenarlo por completo, quería dejar en ese cuerpo una constelación de sus besos-Mike, mírame-esta vez obediente, el hombre bajo un poco el rostro para observarle. Sus ojos celestes asomaban entre las oscuras pestañas y se veía jodidamente increíble-Besame-ordeno, y por la forma en la que el cuerpo ajeno se arqueo un poco pudo imaginar la descarga de placer que había descendido por su columna.  
  
Los ojos claros le estudiaron un momento, y tras un par de segundos donde James estaba seguro de que Mike si le besaria, este cerro los ojos y negó con la cabeza-No-respondió, apretando los labios. Las manos volvieron a posarse en sus hombros, y esta vez le apartaron con más seguridad. Segundos después Michael había apretado el boton del ascensor, para que este volviera a andar. James quiso volver a acercarse, pero la mano ajena se interpuso y esos ojos lo miraron claramente molestos-. Basta.  
  
-Quieres hacerl...  
  
-Si, pero basta. No me arruines esto, James. Lo que tengo con Alicia no es perfecto, pero es mucho más de lo que tu me diste-su voz ahora era segura, decidida. Al escuchar esa acusación no pudo evitar sentirse helado, sabía que era la verdad, pero era duro escucharlo-. No me lo eches a perder, es mi oportunidad de ser feliz. Estoy intentándolo, estoy intentando ser feliz. Acéptalo, si me aprecias se un buen amigo y entiende que encontré algo... por fin. O si vas a oponerte, ofréceme algo más, algo aparte de ser tuyo en secreto-el escoces seguía estático, sin saber que responder. Solo había sinceridad en los ojos claros, ahora también esperaba una respuesta. ¿Pero que decirle? ¿Que dejaría a su esposa? La campanilla soñó, antes de que la puerta se abriera, Michael le estudio un momento más, apenas sonrió con la comisura del labio, algo resignado-. Déjame ser feliz, entonces-tras decir aquellas palabras se giro y salio del ascensor.   
  
James se quedo un momento más allí, sin saber que hacer. Su corazón se había oprimido ante aquellas palabras. ¿Que podía hacer? No era la primera vez que Michael le exigía un poco más, aunque si era cierto que si era la primera vez que era tan explicito. No había sido literalmente “deja a tu esposa para estar conmigo”, pero podía entenderse como algo muy similar. Su sub... su ex sub le exigía un poco más si lo quería a su lado, y James sentía una profunda necesidad de tenerlo consigo, pero no sabía que era lo que estaba dispuesto a dar.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En fin, esto lo escribo más simple que los otros fic, para sacar rapidos las ideas. Ojala les guste. Beso


	3. Reclamación

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos! aquí una nueva escena, voy a ir siguiendo la linea de tiempo de algunos sucesos que pasaron realmente y al mismo tiempo los mezclare con recuerdos del pasado... con como inicio la relación y eso.
> 
> Si es muy confuso me avisan (?) La idea es que sigan siendo cortos, aunque no se que tan corto es este. Tengo problemas con el tamaño, por eso ningún novio me satisface (?)
> 
> En fin, día de delirio. Ojala guste. 
> 
> Esto ocurriría luego del fin de semana que Michael paso en Suecia con Alicia.

**Reclamación**

  
  
_-James... James... por favor...-el gimoteo lleno la habitación, oh dios, cuanto amaba escucharlo así: completamente desesperado, suplicándole, entregado a sus ordenes. No puso evitar sonreír un poco, los ojos celestes lo miraban atentamente, estaban cristalinos por las lagrimas que no había dejado caer. Michael tenía el rostro completamente rojo, los labios hinchados y húmedos por lo que había estado haciendo momentos antes, y el cuerpo tenso. Esa miraba tan linda de suplica iba a ser su perdición._  
  
-Aun no-respondió, acelerando el movimiento de su cuerpo. No pudo evitar gemir también, se sentía delicioso, el placer subía como chispas eléctricas por su espalda. Amaba tenerlo debajo suyo, obedeciendole, dependiendo de sus atenciones. Dios, le gustaría siempre poder tenerlo así. Michael volvió a sollozar y cuando James lo miro vio que se estaba mordiendo el puño, una pequeña expresión de angustia dibujada en su rostro... estiro su mano para tomar la ajena, apartándola de los labios, y luego le cogió con firmeza el mentón obligandole a que lo mire-Abre los ojos-los parpados obedecieron al instante, dejandole ver esos hermosos orbes claros-. Sabes que no me gusta que te calles, déjanos disfrutar a ambos de tus deliciosos sonidos ¿si?-estiro su mano para acariciar el cabello pelirrojo, peinandolo hacia atrás. Michael se estremeció, sujeto con fuerza las sabanas y se mordió los labios. Cuando el dom vio la humedad en las mejillas ajenas sus caderas dejaron de moverse.   
  
El irlandés había vuelto a cerrar los ojos y tenía el ceño fruncido-¿Mike?-volvió a acariciarle el pelo para llamar su atención, pero este no abrió los ojos-Mike mírame-recalco y finalmente esos ojos se abrieron de nuevo. James lo estudio atentamente y se inclino a besarle la frente-¿Cual es la palabra de seguridad?-pregunto en su oído, con voz tranquila. Por suerte sabía mantenerse en absoluto control, con lo duro que estaba cualquier otro estaría desesperado.  
  
-Océano-la voz sonó quebrada, él le beso la sien a modo de recompensa.  
  
-Muy bien, cariño. Ahora... ¿sabes que si la dices me detendré, verdad? Inmediatamente-Michael asintió, James no podía ver su expresión por que estaba muy concentrado besandole detrás de la oreja, buscando calmarle-¿Quieres que me detenga?  
  
-N-no...-de nuevo esa voz tensa, contenida, agonizante. Preocupado se giro a mirarle, con una mano limpio la humedad de sus mejillas y le miro preocupado.  
  
-No te ves bien... no tenemos que seguir si no quieres...  
  
-Si quiero, dios... James... quiero complacerte, por favor...-eso sonaba tan sexy, jodidamente perfecto...pero aun estaba algo preocupado. Miró atento los ojos celestes, le gustaba verlo suplicando, con los ojos cristalinos, sobreexcitado...pero ese día parecía demasiado real.   
  
-Lo haces perfectamente. Ahora, responde ¿que quieres hacer? Es una orden, dime que necesitas-Michael tembló entre sus brazos, las manos ajenas soltaron las sabanas y fueron a sujetar sus caderas, apretándolas.  
  
-Venirme, necesito venirme...  
  
-Bien, puedes hacerlo. Termina para mi, Mike-le susurro roncamente, y se inclino a mordisquear el pezón ajeno. El cuerpo del mayor volvió a convulsionarse, pero cuando James lo miro estaba negando erráticamente con la cabeza.  
  
-No, no, no... quiero seguir el juego, de verdad, de verdad... quiero seguir...-James sonrió contra la piel oscura del pezón, le beso el pecho y luego volvió a erguirse, suavemente retomo el ritmo, moviendo las caderas con lentitud. No pudo evitar que sus ojos se entrecerraran por el placer-Dios, dios...-Michael volvió a gimotear y retorcerse debajo suyo, él solo sonrió con los ojos cerrados y siguió en lo suyo. Amaba tenerlo así, al borde.  
  
-Pídemelo, suplicame... ruegame por que te deje venir... vamos Mike, hazlo-para recalcar sus palabras su mano se estrello contra el costado de uno de los glúteos ajenos, en una nalgada que resonó en la habitación y que los hizo gemir de placer a ambos. La piel había vibrado bajo su toque, y él podía imaginarla sonrojándose, poniéndose tan colorada como el rostro de su sub.   
  
-Por favor, por favor... déjame venirme... por favor James... por favor...-la voz era desesperada. Michael no era muy imaginativo cuando estaba al borde del orgasmo, simplemente repetía lo que se le ocurría. James disfrutaba de las personas mal habladas, Mike podía satisfacer ese fetiche cuando estaba un poco más consciente, pero... en ese momento se conformaría con escucharlo rogando-James, James... por favor... ya no aguanto... estas tan... dios....   
  
-Eres tan zorra, Mike-se burlo, sonriendo cariñosamente, volvió a inclinarse, apoyando sus manos en el amplio pecho ajeno, rozo sus narices mientras su expresión se volvía pervertida-. Tan jodidamente puta... estas tan dispuesto, tan mio, eres una jodida zorra ¿verdad?-el susodicho asintió, mientras ansiosamente intentaba unir sus labios en un beso, James se aparto juguetonamente y negó con la cabeza-. No te dije que podías besarme...-regaño con suavidad. Michael sollozo en respuesta, y procedió a morderse los labios-Dime que eres mi puta...  
  
-Dios, si, soy tu puta...-gimoteo ansioso-Tu puta, tu puta... toda tuya...  
  
-Me encantas, me encanta verte así mi dulce putita... me gustas tanto...-”te amo” no pudo evitar pensar mientras unía sus bocas en un ansioso beso. La boca del pelirrojo se abrió sumisamente para que su lengua le explorara, para que le follara la boca con su húmedo apéndice. Él le beso pasionalmente, como si le estuviera follando. Cuando se aparto ambos tenían los labios húmedos-. Hazme venir putita... hazme venir y... entonces... entonces... te la chupare, podrás venirte en mi boca ¿no quieres?  
  
El pelirrojo había rugido y estaba asintiendo, la simple idea de que se la chuparan le volvía loco. No era algo que James hiciera muy a menudo, de hecho antes casi ni lo hacía con sus otros sub hombres, pero Michael le hacía romper todas las reglas.  
  
-Aguanta entonces, si te vienes antes... no hay premio.-volvió a sentarse, acomodo bien sus piernas a cada lado de las caderas ajenas, y retomo el movimiento. Michael había vuelto a tensarse debajo suyo, pero por un momento él se concentro solo en su propio placer. Movió las caderas ágilmente, sintiendo el duro pene ajeno deslizarse dentro y fuera suyo, lo sentía abrirlo por completo, su agujero estaba super dilatado y húmedo ya que minutos antes Michael había estado haciendole un beso negro. Joder, siempre era tan sexy follar juntos. Michael era tan perfecto, su pene tan duro y caliente, y cabía tan bien a dentro suyo... era la gloria. Llevo su mano a su propia virilidad y comenzó a masturbarse. El golpe constante contra su próstata lo hacía arquearse como loco. Un estremecimiento bajo por su espalda, anunciándole el orgasmo. Se dejo caer firmemente contra la verga ajena, dejando que golpee de lleno en su próstata... aulló, estaba seguro de que aulló de puro placer. Apenas y consiguió fuerzas para salir de ese pene que lo tenía ensartado, y se deslizo hasta quedar sentado en el pecho ajeno-Abre la boca-movió su mano ansiosamente sobre su virilidad, tenía el cuerpo en tensión por contenerse. Michael obedeció sumisamente, abriendo sus labios, respirando agitado, y esperando. Dios, esperando por su semen. Aflojo el agarre de su virilidad, y al instante su simiente comenzó a salir, en chorros blancos y espesos que chocaron contra los labios ajenos, colándose en la dispuesta cavidad de su boca... otros adornaron el rostro sonrojado, y no pudo evitar sentir morbo al ver como el otro hombre solo se mantenía allí, esperando sumisamente que el terminara de descargarse. Siempre tan dispuesto, siempre tan sumiso, siempre tan perfecto-. Eres tan hermoso...-ronroneo, y finalmente el otro abrió sus ojos. El semen regado sobre sus pestañas le hizo parpadear varias veces y James no pudo evitar sonreir con algo de ternura-Perfecto para mi, tan perfecto... tan bueno, eres tan buen chico...-el pelirrojo dejo escapar el aire de sus pulmones al escuchar aquello. James sabía cuanto amaba que le tratara así, le acaricio el pelo casi como si fuera un cachorro y luego se aparto lentamente de su rostro, levantándose-Tan buen chico, que mereces tu premio... ¿quieres que te la chupe, Mike?  
  
-Dios, si....  
  
-Pídelo.  
  
-Por favor, por favor, por favor... Chupamela, por favor-James estudio su cuerpo en tensión. Se inclino hacía esa verga que minutos antes había estado follandole y se relamió al verla tan dura, tan tensa, escurriendo prevenir, con las venas sumamente hinchadas, completamente desesperada por una liberación.   
  
-Como negarme cuando eres tan dulce...-su lengua roja lamio suavemente el glande ajeno, las piernas de Michael se removieron, y un sollozo resonó en la habitación. Para James esto era arte: tener a ese Adonis acostado en su cama, temblando, extasiado, tan desesperado por poder encontrar la relajación. Y él estaba tan dispuesto a relajarle... moría por hacerlo. Su boca rodeo la endurecida verga, se deslizo por ella como si se tratara de un manjar, y en recompensa vio al hombre retorcerse y murmurar algunas palabras en alemán.   
  
Dios, sabia que era completamente afortunado por tener a Michael así. Se veía exquisito, y era mucho más perfecto de lo que alguna vez se atrevió a imaginar. Y le llego como un regalo... realmente él nunca pensó que iban a terminar así: como amantes, simplemente había querido ser un buen amigo y ayudarlo en lo que podía a relajarse, aunque fueran cosas mínimas como ordenes al azar en vez de algo sexual. Pero bueno, no iba a negar que el desenlace era sumamente agradable. Michael era el sub perfecto para él, y esperaba ser el dom perfecto también.   
  
-Por favor, James... bitte...-el sabor amargo del presemen ajeno danzaba en la boca del castaño, podía sentir como su compañero escurría. Era tan delicioso, lo tenía tan tan desesperado. Alzo la vista para ver el rostro rojo, esforzado, y los ojos celestes que estaban casi negros por la lujuria. Hermoso. Perfecto-Por favor, por favor, por favor...  
  
-Bien-el pelirrojo sollozo cuando su pene abandono la cálida boca. James se rió y lamio el presemen que adornaba el glande, deleitándose con el sabor-. Termina para mi, cariño. Termina en mi boca... Vamos  _amor_ -al instante volvió a cubrir la virilidad ajena con su boca, Michael embistió una vez, haciendo que casi se ahogue con su falo, y al instante la sustancia almizcle invadió su boca. Los chorros calientes del semen de su sumiso se sintieron exquisitamente bien. Él no fan de esas practicas, pero si con Michael, sentirlo así: convulsionando en su boca, traicionándole con una mano el cabello y con la otra la sabana, escuchar el gemido ahogado que por como era contenido en las paredes del cuarto. ¿Como no iba a gustarle tener a Michael Fassbender desasido en su cama, por sus caricias?   
  
-Oh dios, oh dios...-Michael gimoteo, presa de la sobre excitación. Ni bien James salio de entre sus piernas lo vio removerse, y una de sus largas piernas en enredo entre las sabanas, mientras su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente presa de una respiración agitada. El menor se limpio la boca mientras lo observaba, podía ver parte de su cuello colorado y sudado, el rostro estaba enterrado en la almohada.  
  
-¿Estas bien?-se alzó para acostarse a su lado y atraerlo a sus brazos, Michael calmo un poco su respiración y sonrió, aun algo perturbado. Sus ojos celestes aun estaban cristalinos, pero la mirada trasmitía cariño.  
  
-Perfekt-susurro, con voz ronca, quizás por lo fuerte que había gemido. James se inclino a darle un beso perezoso, mezclando los sabores de su semilla. Cuando se separaron se levanto para ir a buscar algo con que limpiarnos a los dos. Al volver le dio una palmada en la pierna al sub, que inmediatamente entendió y se acomodo boca arriba. James comenzó a limpiarle el rostro antes de limpiarle un poco el sudor del pecho y algunas gotas de su propio semen que le habían ensuciado. Michael ronroneaba con los ojos cerrados, ya acostumbrado a que James fuera algo protector luego del coito.  
  
-Me das miedo cuando no dices nada, a veces creo que me estoy propasando y que no me lo dirás-comento, terminando de limpiarse a si mismo antes de dejarse caer en la cama-. Abrázame-quizás no era necesario decir la orden, pero ambos lo preferían así, ni bien la escuchaba los fuertes brazos de Michael ya estaban rodeandole y atrayendole hacía a él-. Te veías realmente afectado, pensé que te estaba lastimando...  
  
-Para eso están las palabras de seguridad-comento el otro, aprovechando para olfatear el cabello sudado de James-.   
  
-¿Me dirías si te lastimo, verdad?  
  
-James, yo confió en ti para que me hagas esto. Tu confía en mi, en que te diré cuando es demasiado-comento, James suspiro no del todo seguro de que eso fuera verdad. Levanto el rostro para que sus bocas volvieran a juntarse en un beso tranquilo, un toque suave donde lo principal era el contacto de sus labios y los sonidos húmedos que hacían.   
  
Al terminar el contacto James se soltó del abrazo y se levanto con pereza, sentado en la cama atrajo sus jeans y sus zapatillas, con los pies. Sentía la mirada de Michael en la espalda, y luego una tímida mano toco su cadera.  
  
-Quédate a dormir-fue un ruego, y tuvo que apretar los labios para mantenerse duro. No podía quedarse, Anne le esperaba en casa. Pero era difícil no querer cumplir con el ruego cuando su sub se lo pedía con  _esa_  voz. Se giro para mirarle por sobre el hombro y supo que fue peor... tenía esa mirada de suplica en sus ojos claros, la misma que tenía momentos antes cuando le pedía que le dejara terminar, aunque esta era más triste-. Por favor...  
  
-Sabes que aunque quiera no puedo-susurro, volviendo a girar el rostro para no tener que enfrentar esa expresión-. Cuando estamos en Londres tengo que volver con mi familia y...-suspiro al escuchar un bufido y un movimiento brusco. Cuando se giró de nuevo lo vio de espaldas, lo estudió un momento con la mirada y se inclino a besar la nuca, acariciando con sus labios el cabello pelirrojo y sudado-. Prometo que intentare hacer tiempo pronto para vernos. No te enojes, amor-escucho un suspiro en respuesta, sabía que esa palabra le podía. Michael no era de los subs que disfrutaran frecuentemente de apelativos denigrantes, o de que le dijeran “sub”, “esclavo”, o cosas así. Eso quizás funcionaba durante el sexo, el resto del tiempo eran mejor las palabras cariñosas.  
  
-Vale, cuídate.  
  
-Te llamare. Descansa-le susurro de nuevo al oído, antes de besarle la mejilla y levantarse para terminar de colocarse la remera. Camino hacía a la puerta ni bien estuvo listo, cuando su mano se apodero del picaporte escucho la respuesta:  
  
-Dile Alicia que entre-James se quedo helado y se giró para enfrentar al hombre en la cama, que estaba desperezándose como si acabara de levantarse de una siesta en vez de haber tenido una sesión de sexo alucinante. Sintió la ira hervir en sus venas y cerro la puerta de un portazo.  
  
-¡¿Que dijiste?!-exigió saber, los celos apoderándose de su pecho demasiado rápido, Michael ya se había sentado y le miro tranquilo... y eso solo lo empeoro todo.   
  
-Que la dejes entrar, esta esperando afu...  
  
-¡¿Por que carajos esta esperando?!-grito fuera de si. De pronto todo parecía ser de color rojo, los latidos de su corazón retumbaban en su cabeza y le generaban un ligero dolor. Quería destruir ese cuarto con sus propias manos, la simple idea de que Michael estuviera esperando a alguien más le ponía iracundo.   
  
El hombre había ladeado la cabeza y lo miraba tranquilo y curioso-Ya te lo dije, no es perfecta, pero me da más de lo que tu me diste-junto con esas palabras escucho el sonido de su corazón partiéndose en dos. Los ojos le ardieron y sintió como su alma quería abandonar su cuerpo. Se sentía vació, desganado, como si un simple viento podría tirarlo al piso y nunca jamás podría volver a levantarse.   
  
Todo se volvió más confuso cuando Alicia salio del baño, con una exquisita lencería de color negro. Los miro a ambos confundido, ¿de donde carajos había salido? Michael ni bien verla le dio toda su atención, ella se subió a la cama, y aprovechando que el hombre estaba sentado de espaldas a ella comenzó a masajearle suavemente los hombros. James se quedo quieto, como si no pudiera decir nada, como si no pudiera moverse... pero todas las alarmas estaban sonando en su cabeza, diciéndole que fuera y los separara, que alejara a esa maldita mujer de su sub, que atara a Michael a la cama y volver a hacerle el amor hasta que entienda que eran solo el uno para el otro.  
  
El grito finalmente escapo de sus labios cuando vio que la chica le tomaba el mentón y lo hacía girarse para que sus bocas se fundiera en un beso-¡¡Basta!! ¡¡Basta!! ¡¡Déjalo!! No lo toques... NO, no, no, no, NO...-se abalanzo hacía a ellos, queriendo separarlos. Tomos los hombros de Michael y lo sacudió, pero ellos seguían besándose como si el no estuviera-¡Déjalo! ¡Déjalo! ¡Déjalo! ¡¡ÉL ES SOLO...!!  
  
-¡¡...MIO!!-se despertó agitado, inmediatamente se sentó en la cama, sintiendo como el corazón le latía a toda velocidad. Tenía un sabor como a sangre en la boca, sus manos estaban sudadas y su estomago descompuesto. Noto la humedad en su entrepierna, pero a pesar del sueño erótico se había despertado jodidamente tenso. Trono los dientes, queriendo descargarse de alguna forma. El reloj de la mesa de noche sonó justo en ese momento y no tuvo piedad de tomarlo y arrojarlo contra la pared, haciendo que se estallara en mil pedazos.   
  
Luego de descargarse un poco en ese acto volvió a dejarse caer en la cama, aun estaba agitado y los celos y la ira aun se fundían en su pecho dándole unas irresistibles ganas de salir y enviar a una tal Alicia directo a china, sin posibilidad de retorno.   
  
Sin ganas se levanto, sabiendo que era lunes y que volvían a filmar. Se dio una ducha, se masajeo los hombros a si mismo, pero igualmente lo tenso de su cuerpo no quería marcharse. Cuando vio su rostro en el espejo supo que la molestia y la frustración eran indisimulables, encima de todo estar pelado solo parecía aseverar sus expresiones.   
  
Tomo sus cosas y salio del cuarto dando un fuerte portazo, ni bien estuvo en el pasillo vio que Michael salia del suyo, el ruido de la puerta había hecho que se girara a mirarle sorprendido. James aun veía todo rojo y verlo primero que nada justo a  _él_  no ayudo a que su mente terminara de calmarse y fuera racional. En cuestión de segundos había atravesado el pasillo y empujo a un sorprendido Michael de nuevo a dentro del cuarto.  
  
-¿Te fuiste un puto fin de semana a Suecia? ¡¿En serio?!-exclamó molesto. No lo había visto desde el episodio del ascensor, y de pronto se había enterado que estaba en Suecia. Y desde que lo supo estuvo sumamente tenso y esos sueños horribles habían invadido su cabeza, recordandole momentos vividos, perfectos momentos juntos, arruinados por la presencia de esa mujer-¡¿Por que carajos no me avisaste que te ibas a Sucia?!  
  
-¡Por que yo no tengo que avisarte nada!-Michael le había empujado, haciendo que James suelte su ropa, de la cual había estado sujeto, y de unos pasos hacía atrás. El menor no estaba precisamente más calmado, ser alejado de esa forma solo hacía que se sintiera más tenso y enfermo. Los ojos de Michael le miraban molestos, pero él no iba a amedrentarse. Que se fuera de “escapada romántica” a Suecia le había jodido bastante.  
  
-¡¿Que carajos hacías en Suecia?! ¡No te gusta ese país!  
  
-¡¿Y que sabes tu si me gusta o no me gusta?!-Michael bufo, negando con la cabeza, también estaba agitado y sin duda era una de las veces que más molesto lo había visto. Le había gritado en muy pocas ocasiones, y cada vez que lo hacía era por que realmente estaba jodido-Alicia quería ir, quería que conociera a sus p...  
  
-¡¿Fuiste a conocer a la familia?!-eso lo escandalizo aun más. Se acerco varios pasos, sin dudar, su dedo se clavo en el pecho del mayor, señalandole acusador-. ¡Deja de jugar este maldito juego! Lo que tienes con ella no es serio, no tienes por que... ¡no tienes que conocer a sus padres!  
  
-¿Y que sabes tu de si es serio o no? No todos me quieren como amante, aunque tu no lo creas hay personas que se interesan en ser MI pareja-James bufo, por lo absurdo de la respuesta. Sabía por qué le decía aquello, pero escucharlo era bizarro. ¿Quién no querría ser su pareja? ¡No era como si él no quisiera, era que no podía!-. Ya no te metas más en esto, James, es mi vida y....  
  
-¿Tu vida? ¡Pareces su perro faldero! No pasas ni un solo fin de semana con nosotros, no te juntas con los chicos, terminas tus escenas y vuelves al hotel. ¿Acaso tienes que pedir permiso para salir?-estaba molesto, pero sus palabras sonaban más burlistas. Michael había apretado los labios y volteado el rostro, sin animarse a enfrentarle. James se apresuro a tomarle el mentón y hacerle girar para que se vieran-¿Acaso eres su pareja o eres su esclavo? Por que parece que no te deja salir solo a ningún lado.  
  
-¡Oh, por favor!-las manos del sub volvieron a empujarle, Michael se revolvió el cabello, viéndose cada vez más exasperado-¡¿Que querías que hiciera?! ¡No tienes idea de como se puso cuando vio tus jodidos chupones! ¡Estaba histérica, y con total derecho! ¡¡Eres un imbécil, ¿como carajos se te ocurre marcarme?!!  
  
-¿Te secuestro a Suecia por que estaba celosa?  
  
-¡¿Celosa?! ¡James, tenía un jodido chupón! Con suerte no me mando al carajo. ¿Cómo crees que se sintió? ¡Tu y tus malditos juegos casi me arruinan la...!-de pronto Michael se quedo callado y quieto. Parecía haberse acordado de algo, James lo vio suspirar y voltear el rostro mientras comenzaba a desbotonarse la camisa. Eso le hizo fruncir el ceño, ¿que caraj...?-Ven-el hombre estiro la mano para tomarle la muñeca y lo acerco hasta que sus cuerpos estuvieron casi pegados (James se dejo hacer, realmente deseaba tenerle cerca), esa misma mano la dirigió a su clavícula y entonces....  
  
Entonces James lo vio. El chupón que él le había dejado en la clavícula, aun colorado demostrando que había sido una marca muy fuerte, y alrededor de él, un montón de pequeños y delicados chupones en tonos más suaves, rodeándolo prolijamente. Sus manos se deslizaron por el hueso, y noto la piel de Michael erizarse. Su estomago se descompuso nuevamente, sintiéndose aún más celoso de lo que se sintió ni bien despertó. La muy hija de puta lo había llenado de marcas. A su sub.   
  
Sin dudar se inclino, hasta apoyar sus labios contra la suave piel, dispuesto a dibujar en ella su respuesta, pero no alcanzo a succionar ni un poco cuando las manos del irlandés lo apartaron.  
  
-¡Ni se te ocurra! No soy un maldito lienzo para que ustedes me anden marcando, ¡sabes perfectamente que no me gusta!-los ojos celestes se veían decididos, James sabía que por más que insistiera no iba a hacerlo ceder.  
  
-¡¿Y por que carajos dejas que ella te marque entonces?!-James continuo mirando molesto esa piel, que había sido tan suya, y que ahora estaba pintaba con besos ajenos. Un tirón desagradable en el vientre le hizo bufar y apretar los puños, esperando que de esa manera se disipara un poco la violencia que sentía. Parpadeo un par de veces, antes de levantar el rostro para observar el del pelirrojo, quien miraba para otro lado-Ella te dijo que me los mostraras ¿verdad? Por eso lo hiciste, si no tu nunca...  
  
-Si, me lo pidió-dijo, y sus mejillas se tiñeron sutilmente de rojo. Suspiro antes de comenzar a atarse de nuevo la camisa-. Y la dejo por que es mi pareja, por que tenía un punto, por que me lo pidió. Yo me había equivocado y ella tenía derecho...  
  
-Tu no te habías equivocado.  
  
-Deje que tu marcaras, James-la voz ahora se escuchaba abatida-¡Casi te beso en ese maldito ascensor! Casi la traiciono y yo...  
  
-Eso paso por que me quieres, por que nos queremos. Por que somos el uno para el otro-los ojos de ambos se encontraron, el menor estaba siendo sincero, y Michael pareció notarlo, pero luego negó con la cabeza y volvió a apartarse.  
  
-Esa no es excusa, ella es mi pareja y...  
  
-¡Tu me quieres a mi, no a ella!-acuso, sintiéndose frustrado. Se estiro para volver a tomar la camisa del otro, y lo atrajo con confianza, hasta que sus cuerpos estuvieron pegados. Volvieron a mirarse con intensidad, sus respiraciones se habían agitado nuevamente. James se sentía más seguro al tenerlo de nuevo entre sus brazos, cerca de su cuerpo... suyo-. Soy yo a quien tu quieres-susurro. Michael estudio los ojos azules antes de que su miraba bajara a los rojos labios. Pero tras varios segundos en los que pareció que se inclinaría a besarle, volvió a negar con la cabeza.  
  
-Pero tu no estas disponible. Y yo necesito a alguien que este conmigo.  
  
-¡Yo estoy contigo!-protesto, empezando a sentir que el enojo dejaba lugar a algo más profundo: la tristeza, la desesperación. El miedo a perderlo por completo.  
  
-Aquí, ahora... pero necesito a alguien con quien pueda formar un hogar y...  
  
-¿De eso se trata? ¿De tener hijos?-bufo, sintiéndose extrañamente traicionado.  
  
-¡Dios! No es eso. ¡Ya quisiera yo que fueras tu! Pero no puedo estar con alguien a quien veo un día y luego no puedo volver a ver durante un mes. Necesito a alguien a quien pueda llamar sin miedo a que me atienda su esposa. ¡Necesito a alguien que sea para mi, mio! Que no tenga otra vida q...  
  
-Sabes que eso paso antes de conocerte, si te hubiera conocido antes, yo...  
  
-Bueno-le interrumpió, poniendo una expresión seria y quedándose en silencio-. Como sea, tu no puedes ser ese alguien. Y Alicia...-Michael apreto los labios, quedándose callado un momento-ella es buena, me acepta como soy, me quiere, James. De verdad me quiere, y yo la quiero. Con suerte, algún día yo pueda amarla y...  
  
-¡No, no debes amarla!-protesto, y antes de que el otro pudiera detenerle lo atrapo entre sus brazos, fundiendo sus cuerpos en un intimo abrazo. Sintió el cuerpo del pelirrojo temblar contra el suyo, y un sollozo contenido. Solo atino a apretarlo más fuerte y a dar unos tímidos besos en sus hombros. Michael no le correspondió al abrazo, pero no se aparto, y él lo tomo como una pequeña victoria-Ámame a mi.  
  
-Eso ya lo hago. Es lo que estoy intentando dejar de hacer-la voz sonó condenadamente triste, y segundos después el hombre se había escapado de sus brazos y se había dirigido rápidamente hacía la puerta. James se giro, intentando detenerlo, pero el otro solo apresuro el paso-. Ya no puedo con esto. Mantente alejado, quiero ser feliz. No me lo impidas.  
  
-¡Eras feliz a mi lado!-Michael con eso se detuvo y se giro a mirarlo, los ojos reflejaban furia pura.  
  
-Era feliz los escasos días que estábamos juntos. No te imaginas la cantidad de veces que te necesite y que no estuviste allí. No tienes idea de lo que es estar solo y saber que la persona que amas esta en otro lado, con alguien más. ¡Con alguien que obviamente le importa más por que la prefiere a su lado! No me hables de si era feliz o no, nunca tuviste una puta idea...  
  
James se había quedado helado. La furia, la tristeza y la decepción se reflejaban en esos ojos claros que tan acostumbrado estaba a verlos repleto de alegría, excitación, entusiasmo. En realidad... nunca se había puesto a pensar mucho las cosas. Sabía que su relación no era perfecta, que era difícil, complicada, quizás hasta algo insatisfactoria... ¡pero nunca pensó que Michael sufriera! Era un completo idiota.  
  
-Michael yo...  
  
-¡Solo deja te meterte en esto! ¡Déjame intentar ser feliz, James! En serio-el irlandés temblaba cuando salio del cuarto y se fue por el pasillo. James se quedo congelado en el cuarto sin saber que hacer. Cuando reacciono en el hecho de que el amor de su vida se estaba yendo, se apresuro a salir al pasillo, queriendo alcanzarlo.  
  
-¡MICHAEL!-grito, pero el otro ni se giro a verlo, bajo a toda velocidad las escaleras, alejándose de él. Huyendo de su lado.  
  
El escoces sintió como la sangre abandonaba de a poco su rostro. Se sintió nuevamente ausente y vació. Tambaleante fue retrocediendo hasta que choco con la pared, sus rodillas flaquearon, y sin pena ni vergüenza se dejo caer en el piso, sintiéndose abatido, como si el mundo se le viniera encima.  
  
En algún momento las lagrimas empezaron a caer, y lo único que atino a hacer fue a enterrar el rostro entre sus rodillas-Soy un idiota-susurro, con la voz tomada por el llanto.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, no pregunten por que la palabra de seguridad es "Océano", les juro que se me vino así de golpe a la cabeza, y aunque intente pensar en otra más significativa, nada... solo pensaba en océano. Sera por los ojos azules de James (?)
> 
>  
> 
> Con respecto al +18, se que el Dom/Sub tiende a ser un poco más fuerte, o no ser asi como lo hice yo (?). No creo que me salga bien el sado, y me gusta el bondaje pero no se si me sale. Prefiero este tipo de dominación, que no es taan dominante, me imagino que James puede ser muy duro o suave de acuerdo al día. En fin, espero no desilusionara xD En realidad iba a ser una mensión muy corta, pero bue, no salio lo del +18 corto.
> 
> ¿Muy confuso? ¿Ideas? ¿Sugerencias? en fin, besitos.


	4. Heridas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Sé que tarde demasiado con esto. Perdón para quienes lo leían, pero pensé que realmente a casi nadie le gustaba y por ende lo iba dejando al final de mis prioridades. 
> 
> Como sea, de momento traigo un nuevo capitulo. Ojala les guste.
> 
> Enjoy!

A pesar de que Mike intentó disimularlas, él las había visto igual. Pudo ver esas raras marcas, que adornaban sus muñecas, cuando alzó los brazos para hacer las "manos Magneto”. Él conocía muy bien la piel de Michael, por lo cual las notó a pesar de que estaban cubiertas con maquillaje. Prefirió no decir nada porque se encontraban en plena filmación, pero la imagen no abandonó su mente.  
  
Luego de eso, intentó distraerse y actuar como si todo estuviera bien. Charló con Nick, bromeó con Jenn, hasta fingió una pelea con Hugh, pero sus ojos seguían al irlandés de vez en cuando. No pudo evitar sentirse un tanto frustrado cuando Michael terminó las escenas antes y se fue al hotel. Tenía la necesidad de hablar con él.  
  
Cuando se encontraron de nuevo, fue durante la cena. El pelirrojo conversaba relajadamente con Olivia mientras comía con tranquilidad. Igual que las ultimas veces, los ojos celestes le evitaban. Él hacía rato que había terminado su comida, pero estaba haciendo tiempo para irse junto a Michael. Cuando lo vio prepararse para marcharse, se levantó primero y salió, despidiéndose de todos. Caminó hacia el pasillo y se quedó esperando, apoyado en la pared junto al ascensor. No le sorprendió que Michael se tardara un poco más, era muy claro que lo estaba evitando.  
  
Finalmente, el irlandés apareció en el pasillo y la sorpresa en sus ojos fue indisimulable. Obviamente, no pensó que James le iba a esperar. Se desvió para subir por las escaleras, al pasar a su lado hizo un asentamiento de cabeza a modo de saludo. El menor bufó y se apresuró a tomarlo del brazo y jalarlo rumbo al ascensor.  
  
-Te vienes conmigo-Mike intentó resistirse, el músculo se tensó bajo su agarre, pero él sólo terminó de arrastrarlo. Una vez dentro del ascensor, escuchó un suspiro y vio la cara de fastidio del pelirrojo, que, como siempre, evitaba mirarlo-. Muéstrame tus muñecas-ordenó. El otro volteó el rostro para mirarle sorprendido, luego sonrió, nervioso.  
  
-¿De qué demonios estas ha...?-no pudo terminar la frase antes de que el escocés le tomara las manos para examinarlas. James no estaba en condiciones de ser paciente. Sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo para limpiar el maquillaje, cuando éste cedió fácilmente pudo suponer que Michael se lo había colocado a sí mismo. Al quedar al descubierto la piel, pudo ver un circulo de irritación, lívido y, por partes, lastimado, que rodeaba la articulación. No era una gran herida, era sólo irritación y pequeñas llagas, pero verlo así le jodió bastante. Apretó los labios y se obligó a desviar la mirada.  
  
-Vamos a tu cuarto-ordenó, ni bien las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Debió sonar muy firme porque el otro ni siquiera protestó. Una vez adentro, volvió a tomarlo del brazo y lo guió hasta la cama-. Siéntate. No te haré nada, sólo siéntate-agregó, al ver que el pelirrojo iba a protestar. Éste finalmente lo hizo, mientras James fue al baño y buscó el botiquín que siempre había sobre el lavado.  
  
Cuando volvió, se arrodilló en el piso, los ojos celestes le observaban entre confundidos y avergonzados. Él, sin decir nada, le tomó la otra mano y, con el mismo pañuelo, limpió el maquillaje que, al igual que en la otra muñeca, ocultaba una marca oscura rodeándola.  
  
-Estábamos jugando, James, no te hagas la cabeza pensando que...  
  
-¿Jugando?-preguntó, sin ocultar la risa sarcástica. Cuando terminó, tomó un poco de desinfectante y unas gasas para limpiar las heridas-Se les pasó la mano-respondió, sin ocultar la molestia.  
  
-No exageres. Fueron las esposas, sabes que soy muy inquieto y es normal que cosas así pasen-aclaró, restándole importancia. James no lo miró mientras terminaba de desinfectar la muñeca, la cual luego envolvió con una venda. Cuando alzó el rostro para mirarlo, se topó muy de cerca con la mirada ajena, que le observó un momento antes de apartarse nerviosa.  
  
-Debió curarte después. Si les gusta jugar rudo, debe atenderte luego-recalcó, comenzando a limpiar la otra muñeca, con ésta se tomó un poco más de tiempo-. Sabes que no se trata de dejar heridas sobre la piel de tu pareja. No es sobre eso. Y si el juego te lastima, debe curarte, es su debe cuidarte-recalcó. Michael dejó escapar un suspiro.  
  
-Lo sé. Pero ella es joven, aún no sabe esas cosas, como tú-respondió con paciencia. Al escocés no le parecía válido, apretó los labios concentrando su mirada en la piel magullada. No le gustaba ver a Michael herido, en sus años de relación nunca vio en su piel marcas mayores a rasguños o piel colorada producto de nalgadas, muy pocas veces pequeñas irritaciones, casi nunca-. Aún estamos aprendiendo y conociéndonos y…  
  
-Debes decirles que te cure-recalcó, mientras lentamente envolvía la otra muñeca-. Debes decirle cuando te está lastimando o si te está sobrepasando la situación. Tú eres muy callado, nunca exiges que te cuiden. Nunca dices cuando algo te duele o molesta. Sabes que estas cosas se basan en una buena comunicación-cuando terminó de vendar la muñeca, se inclinó y le depositó un suave beso. Notó la piel erizarse y se animó a besar más arriba. El suspiro que dejó escapar el pelirrojo le causó un agradable cosquilleo en la espalda baja.  
  
-Lo sé, pero aún estamos aprendiendo y...  
  
-Mike, si quieres que eso funcione, tienes que decírselo desde el inicio-odiaba darle consejos para que estuviera bien con otra, pero tampoco le gustaba verlo herido. Besó de nuevo su piel, una vena que se marcaba mucho en su antebrazo, y luego colocó la mano en la cadera ajena. El mayor que estaba por protestar, se limitó a fruncir el ceño cuando, la otra mano de James, tomó su pierna-. Ve más atrás, quiero curar tus tobillos-aclaró.  
  
-¿Cómo sabes que...?-James le sonrió con suficiencia. Michael finalmente se fue más atrás en la cama y se dejó hacer. El escocés le tomó la pierna, le sacó el zapato y la media y arremangó su pantalón. Una marca muy similar a la de la muñeca rodeaba su tobillo. Le sujetó con firmeza la pantorrilla y se la levantó, para poder besar esa porción de piel. Michael se estremeció y una de sus manos se aferró a la sábana mientras la otra se apoyaba en la cabeza de su compañero, acordándose demasiado tarde de que allí no había pelo al que sujetarse.  
  
-Aquí no estás tan lastimado-susurró, bajando con besos por el dorso de su pie. Miró fascinado cómo los delgados dedos se crispaban nerviosamente.  
  
-Es que fue una soga-susurró en voz baja, sonando ronco. James le besó el pulgar con cariño antes de tomar las gasas para limpiar la zona. Lo desinfectó y lo vendó, antes de pasar al otro pie. Cuando besó la herida, Michael movió la cadera imperceptiblemente, pero de esa forma en la que él ya sabía leer: necesito atención-. Tú siempre eres tan protector. Siempre eres cuidadoso y atento luego del sexo. Y antes, y durante. No toda la gente es así. Siempre tomabas el tiempo de curarme, limpiarme, mimarme y...  
  
-Y a ti te encanta que te cuiden-finalizó, una sonrisa bailando en sus labios mientras comenzaba a limpiar la herida. Michael asintió y suspiró con gusto.  
  
-Sí-admitió.  
  
-Pero eres muy poco egoísta para pedirlo. Poco egoísta para decir lo que quieres-continuó, vendó la herida, pero antes de dejarla ir, tomó con firmeza la pierna ajena y subió más el pantalón, revelando la firme pantorrilla. Comenzó a besarla con suavidad, sujetándola con fuerza porque inmediatamente Michael comenzó a removerse-. Dile que no te gustan las esposas. A ti te gusta el contacto suave, como el de la seda, contra tu piel-comentó con seguridad. Si había algo sobre lo que sabía era de los gustos de Michael-. Eres un sub delicado. No te gusta el maltrato, ¿verdad? Te gustan las órdenes amables y las felicitaciones, que te digan que eres un buen chico, las palabras cariñosas-con algo de dificultad, continuó subiendo el pantalón hasta lograr llegar debajo de su rodilla y besar con suavidad. No le sorprendió cuando el pelirrojo se dejó caer hacia atrás, recostándose en la cama-. Te gusta complacer y que te cuiden...-continuó, mientras su boca intentaba seguir subiendo.  
  
-James, no, no. Tengo novia-protestó, poniendo su mano en la frente ajena y apartándolo suavemente. El calvo se alejó de allí, pero continuó acariciando sus pies.  
  
-No hago nada raro. Estoy acariciando tus pies, estoy curándote-susurró con un tono tranquilo, procediendo a besarle la palma del piel. Lo sujetó de nuevo ya que Michael volvió a removerse-. Dile que el dolor más fuerte que soportas es el de las nalgadas. Que no te agradan las heridas. Que no debe herirte. Dile que te aprecie, que te mime. Yo debí hacerlo-murmuró, volviendo a subir con besos por sus pantorrillas. La respiración ajena ahora era agitada, cuando alzó su mirada pudo ver el bulto en los pantalones del actor de Magneto-. Acaríciate, Michael-ordenó con dulzura.  
  
Durante un segundo, la mano se mostró dispuesta a seguir la orden, pero se frenó a mitad de camino, cayendo sobre el vientre ajeno-James, no. Tengo novia, no puedo engañarla y...  
  
-No es engaño, Mike. Masturbarse no es engaño, ¿verdad, cariño? Ni te he tocado íntimamente-susurró, volviendo a besar con suavidad sus pies-. Sólo estoy curándote. No es engaño. Tócate-repitió. Michael alzó un poco la cabeza para conectar sus ojos, James aprovechó para seguir besando su pie bajo la atenta mirada celeste.  
  
-Es engaño-susurró, pero, a pesar de eso, bajó la mano lentamente, casi de forma tímida, hacia su entrepierna-. No quiero engañarla-eso hizo que James gruñera celoso. Separó su boca de la piel ajena.  
  
-No lo haces. No voy a tocarte-susurró, soltándole las piernas. Escuchó un quejido en respuesta-. No haré nada, tú sólo mastúrbate-repitió. Al verse libre, Michael comenzó a removerse como siempre lo hacía. Era demasiado inquieto, él entendía por qué Alicia había optado por atarlo: realmente no sabía mantenerse en control. Debía ser el peor sub del mundo, inquieto y muy delicado, pero era más encantador que cualquier otro-. Tócate e imagínate... la suave seda envuelta en tus piernas, manteniéndolas abiertas-Michael abrió las piernas, sus rodillas cedían de a momentos y por ratos se erguían, sus caderas se movieron inquietas cuando metió la mano bajo sus pantalones-. Una suave mano pellizcando tus pezones... ¿de qué tienes ganas, cariño? ¿Follar o ser follado? Respóndeme-ordenó y Michael se arqueó y tiró el rostro hacia atrás.  
  
-Follarte-gimió y sus caderas se agitaron ansiosas, la mano moviéndose rápidamente bajo el pantalón-... o que me folles, da igual...  
  
-¿Hace mucho que no...?-la cabeza asintiendo inmediatamente le hizo sonreír-Detente, Mike-otro gimoteo, pero la mano se detuvo al instante-. Tus ojos en mí, cariño-el pelirrojo se obligó a abrirlos y mirarlo-. Quiero que te imagines mi lengua, tocando tu entrada, preparándote... Pon tu mano atrás, Mike-el hombre negó con la cabeza y James gruñó-¿No?-interrogó. El pelirrojo abrió los ojos, le miró un momento. El celeste estaba oscurecido por el deseo. Se veía tan hermoso. James agradecía su fuerza de voluntad para no tocarle-Atrás-repitió y al instante las dos manos del hombre se acomodaron en su espalda, cruzadas, inmóviles, aunque no sabía cuánto duraría así-. Eres tan buen chico-le besó el tobillo, Michael se estremeció de nuevo.  
  
-James-fue un ruego, que le hizo desesperarse. Había olvidado lo que era estar así: tenerlo a su disposición y rogándole. Lo extrañaba tanto, le ponía tan celoso imaginar que alguien más lo tenía en esas condiciones. Llevó sus manos a los pantalones ajenos y se los bajó, casi sin rozar su piel, a pesar de que el sub se removía ansiando sentir su tacto. Cuando los quitó, junto con la ropa interior, la enorme virilidad dio un brinco, completamente erguida. Mike gimoteó de nuevo.  
  
-Tranquilo, cariño-le dijo con tono suave-. Abre las piernas, sepáralas más-cuando lo hizo, él pudo apreciar esas nalgas, apenas rozando el colchón. Era como una insinuación para que le follara, pero se abstuvo. El pene le dolía, estaba muy apretado en sus pantalones, casi asfixiado. Mike era tan sexy, verlo lo ponía tan duro-. Quiero que te folles con tus dedos-susurró, el sub se retorció y gimió, excitado ante la idea. James le sujetó el tobillo para que no se apartara. Siempre tan inquieto-¿Dónde está el lubricante?  
  
El pelirrojo volvió a retorcerse y negó con la cabeza-No, no. No tengo-gimoteó, en un tono que sonó claramente desesperado y ansioso. El dom chasqueó la lengua.  
  
-Alicia no sabe atenderte-resolvió y luego estiró su mano para golpearle suavemente un muslo, el firme músculo vibró mientras Michael volvía a retorcerse con obvia ansiedad. Había abierto más las piernas y las había flexionado, ofreciéndole el trasero. A él le costaba tanto resistir sus ganas de tocarlo. Tomó una de las manos ajenas y las llevó a su boca, comenzando a lamer dos dedos. Al principio despacio, luego los hundió en su boca, chupándolos ansiosamente hasta que los dejó empapados. Los ojos del pelirrojo no dejaban de mirarlo, hipnotizado por la imagen. Cuando soltó su mano, los dígitos escurrían su saliva. Se relamió los labios y le sonrió a su compañero-Follate-fue graciosa y tierna la forma ansiosa en la que Michael llevó los dedos a su trasero, casi desesperadamente. Los intentó meter casi al instante, quejándose por lo bajo. James le golpeó de nuevo el muslo, llamando su atención-. Tranquilo, dijiste que hacía mucho que no pasaba esto. Masajéate primero-al instante esos dedos comenzaron a jugar con los pliegues de su entrada. James se arrodilló en la cama, sin dejar de mirar, y metió la mano dentro de sus pantalones, comenzando a acariciarse. Cuando vio que Michael quiso penetrarse, volvió a nalguearle en regaño-. No hasta que yo diga-susurró. Hubo un quejido, pero esos dedos se limitaron a seguir acariciando esa rosada entrada que en algún momento había comenzado a palpitar suavemente, abriéndose un poco, como si esperaba que pronto algo la atravesara. James se mordió el labio y se masturbó con más fuerza. Esperó hasta que el rostro ajeno quedó completamente enrojecido, sus labios hinchados-. Ahora, lentamente, mételos muy despacio-susurró, sus ojos sin despegarse del suave movimiento, observando cómo esos delgados y largos dedos comenzaban a abrir el pequeño orificio, penetrándolo, follándolo-. Despacio-repitió al ver cómo Mike intentaba acelerar el movimiento. Sonrió al notar que obedecía, pero que comenzaba a mover sus caderas para apresurar las cosas. El pelirrojo había cerrado los ojos-. Así, despacio, disfruta-susurró, mientras una de sus manos fue a la cadera ajena para guiarlo en el movimiento. Lo incentivó para que se moviera lento y profundo, en algún momento Mike comenzó a gimotear suavemente.  
  
-Oh, James...-y de nuevo se retorcía, y gemía, y se desesperaba. Había extrañado tenerlo así y era demasiado difícil contenerse para no tocarlo.  
  
-Mastúrbate-la mano de Michael respondió al instante, voló a su miembro, que ya estaba húmedo de presemen, y comenzó a acariciarlo, rápido y seguro-. Vamos, cariño, vamos... mírame-cuando esos ojos se posaron en él, sacó el miembro de su pantalón y comenzó a masturbarse bajo la mirada ajena. El pelirrojo abrió los labios, respirando por la boca. James entendía esas señas, era su forma de decir que quería chuparla. Oh, lo conocía tan bien. Mike era tan suyo. Vio los parpados ajenos temblar y sus caderas vibrar por un momento. Sabía lo que significaba eso: estaba cerca-. Me excitas tanto cariño, tanto. Te ves tan bien. Follate. Retuércete, disfruta-y al parecer su pareja sólo necesitaba eso porque al instante comenzó a agitarse, mover las piernas inquietamente, crispar los dedos de los pies contra la cama, arquear la espalda. Parecía una serpiente. Era tan inquieto por naturaleza. Él sólo sonrió-. Oh, dios, Mike, ¿eres mío?-cuestionó, el otro se mordió el labio, mirándole con esa expresión de súplica. Era tan sexy. James podía venirse sólo viéndolo así-¿Eres mío?-repitió, Mike cerró los ojos de manera forzada. Se estaba negando a responderle, una parte de él aún debía tener a Alicia en su cabeza. Eso le molesto un poco, James no estaba dispuesto a perder esa guerra-. Termina si eres mío, acaba para mí-y al instante hubo una explosión en blanco. El escocés no pudo contener la sonrisa, por más que Mike no lo aceptara, era muy obvio que aún era suyo. El pelirrojo volvió a temblar, su mano se movió más rápida y su miembro vibró antes de que nuevos chorros de semen salieran embarrando su vientre, marcado por la tensión.  
  
James se vino al instante y, si su simiente bañó el cuerpo ajeno, no, no fue casualidad. Era su forma de marcar a su propiedad.   
  
Se quedó unos segundos con los ojos cerrados. Cuando los abrió, el mayor estaba en esa especie de trance que le causaba el orgasmo. Se tapaba los ojos con el brazo y aún se veía agitado, respirando por su boca. James sonrió de nuevo, algo nostálgico. Se levantó con pereza y fue a buscar un trapo húmedo. Al volver, limpió la piel de su compañero, que sólo ronroneó aún atontado. Cuando el sub empezó a removerse de nuevo, él sujetó sus caderas para que no lo hiciera tanto. Le terminó de retirar los pantalones y le acomodó la remera. Mike seguía en su trance. James sintió demasiados deseos por quedarse allí. Cuando, finalmente, el sub apartó el brazo para mirarlo, lucía adormilado.  
  
El escocés se acercó, acomodó un poco las sábanas y luego se inclinó a escasos centímetros del rostro ajeno. Deseaba besarlo, demasiado. Ignoró sus labios y le besó la frente, Mike suspiró en respuesta. Sus fuertes brazos le rodearon la espalda, jalándolo un poco, y James se sentó de nuevo en la cama, sin saber qué hacer.  
  
-¿Puedo quedarme?-preguntó con inseguridad. Mike se rió. James sabía que era siempre el pelirrojo quien le pedía pasar la noche juntos. Ahora se sentía un idiota. Todas las veces que se negó, todas las veces que el sub debió sentir la inseguridad que él sentía ahora.  
  
-No-respondió, sin perder la sonrisa-. No puedes.-cuando los fuertes brazos lo jalaron de nuevo, él terminó recostado en la cama. Al instante se pegó al cuerpo de Mike, con ansiedad por sentir de nuevo su calor y su aroma. Lo había extrañado.  
  
-Te extrañé tanto-susurró, Mike sólo le miró un momento y luego cerró los ojos bostezando-. ¿Eres mío?-preguntó nuevamente, desesperado por obtener una respuesta. La respiración ajena se había vuelto más pausada. James le abrazo con más fuerza y se inclinó a hablarle al oído-¿Eres mio?-repitió, pero Mike se había dormido sin responderle.  
  
Cuando James cerró sus ojos, dispuesto a dormir, sintió una extraña sensación de incertidumbre. Se preguntó cuántas veces Michael se habría sentido igual. Sus manos acariciaron el cuerpo ajeno, y lo atrajo un poco más a sus brazos. Se sentía tan bien dormir así, y él había desperdiciado tantas noches. Su relación no era sólo la de un sub y su amo, era mucho más. Aunque hubo veces donde él ni siquiera se comporto como un dom decente, dejando a su pareja sola y no estando disponible.   
  
Ellos eran más que amigos, y no eran solo “amigos con derecho”, eran más que un sub y un dom, pero no eran una pareja tampoco. Eran algo indefinido y extraño, pero James tenía que admitir para si mismo que... amaba a Mike, y había pasado demasiado tiempo callándolo, y que quizás podía juntar valor y hacer lo que sea para recuperarlo.   
  
Mientras el sueño le arrastraba, se preguntó qué era lo necesario para que una persona volviera a entregarse por completo. ¿Qué hacía falta para que Mike volviera a ser suyo?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, vuelvo a repetir, por si lo olvidaron, que no soy especialista en esto. Se que las escenas sexuales suelen ser mas fuertes pero... bueno, me salen asi.
> 
> cualquier cosa, Mike sería de los que disfrutan más de la dominación que del sadomasoquismo. 
> 
> Espero que les agradara, un beso


	5. Decisión

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!! Mucho tiempo sin vernos por aquí. Me había trabado mucho con este fic porque, como saben, era un oneshot, después pensé en agrandarlo y después las ideas volaron de mi mente :/ y me olvide de todo lo que quería hacer y eso me mato.
> 
> Encima, pensé que casi nadie lo seguía o que no era muy interesante, pero en este ultimo tiempo recibí varias preguntas por él y al saber que a alguien le interesaba, me dio mucha pena dejarlo abandonado.
> 
> Afortunadamente, las ideas volvieron un poco y ya sé más o menos que rumbo llevar. Al menos durante unos capítulos.
> 
> Comente en mi facebook que si tenían sugerencias son más que bienvenidas, ya que me ayudaría muchísimo a retomar el ritmo de esto. Por cierto, si me buscan en facebook, tengo algunos escritos sueltos ahí también. Son cosas cortas, pero si ya se leyeron todo el cherik que conocen, bueno, esta eso también xD
> 
> Estoy insegura porque ha sido un laaargo tiempo, pero ojala les guste. Enjoy!

DECISIÓN

  
  
  
Cuando James despertó, Michael seguía dormido. Las sabanas estaban revueltas y los cubrían por partes, se sentó para acomodarlas y aprovechó para mirar el rostro de su compañero. Lucía relajado. Mike siempre lucía muy tranquilo mientras dormía, y a él le gustaba contemplarlo. Era tan guapo. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no dormían juntos, había olvidado cuanto le gustaba, lo relajante que era despertar teniéndolo al lado. Pensar que tantas veces evitó hacerlo o puso excusas.  
  
  
  
 _Estaba recostado sobre su sub, intentando recuperar el aliento. Tenían la piel pegajosa, sus cuerpos estaban calientes y relajados por el orgasmo. Michael se removió un poco, y James alzó los ojos para verlo._  
  
-¿Estas bien?-preguntó el escoces, mirándolo con atención.  
  
-Sí, pero ¿podrías soltar mis manos? Quiero abrazarte-respondió. El dom sonrió y asintió, se movió y sintió como el miembro flácido del pelirrojo abandonaba su interior. Se extendió, hasta alcanzar el cabecero de la cama, y desabrochó el cinto con el cual había atado las muñecas ajenas. Ni bien las manos quedaron libres, Mike las movió un poco y luego las frotó. James se quedó mirando unas pequeñas marcas, suspiró mientras se levantaba y caminaba al baño.  
  
-Perdón, no me di cuenta de usar otra cosa para no lastimarte-comentó mientras volvía, trayendo consigo una pomada. Se sentó en la cama y le tomó las muñecas, Michael también se había sentado y sus ojos claros lo miraban con cariño. Había mucho cariño en ellos últimamente, a James le gustaba eso.   
  
-Esta bien, no importa-respondió, mientras observaba como James colocaba la pomada en los raspones-. Es mi culpa por removerme tanto y...  
  
-Tienes que decirme estas cosas, sabes que no me gusta lastimarte-alzó la mirada para observar el rostro ajeno-. Quiero cuidarte.-Michael sonrió, de una manera muy hermosa. Él se quedo atontado mirándole.  
  
-Lo sé-el castaño vendó la mano y luego curó la otra, cuando acabo, Michael se acomodó mejor en la cama-¿Te quedas a dormir, verdad? Tengo esas galletas que dijiste que te gustaban cuando estábamos en...  
  
-Tengo que volver a casa-respondió él, intentando no sonar brusco pero sin querer desilusionarlo. El pelirrojo parpadeó, la sonrisa tembló en sus labios, aunque inmediatamente volvió a hacerla. Se acomodó el cabello hacía atrás, en un movimiento nervioso y avergonzado-. Lo siento de verdad pero...  
  
-Esta bien, lo entiendo perfectamente. Es sólo que como hacía mucho que no te veía pensé que...  
  
-Lo sé, las cosas están complicadas. Era más fácil cuando estábamos filmando, intentaré que nos veamos más seguido. Pronto estrenaran la película y haremos la gira de prensa y allí podremos...  
  
-Faltan meses para eso-no era un reproche, era una simple observación, pero hizo que James se sintiera algo incomodo.  
  
-Sí. Pero con los proyectos que ambos tenemos es un poco difícil, filmamos en diferentes países y estamos ocupados. Y cuando estoy en Londres yo tengo que estar con mi familia, Anne...  
  
-Lo sé, lo sé. Tienes una familia, un niño pequeño, una carrera... lo sé todo, y lo entiendo. Es sólo que... quisiera verte más seguido-admitió, aún sin mirarlo a los ojos. James sentía su corazón latiendo rápido, bajó los ojos, porque no soportaba ver el rostro ajeno. Le daba pena. Sentía que estaba siendo un egoísta cabrón, pero no había mucho más que pudiera hacer.   
  
-Me esforzare para que nos veamos más seguido-aseguró, volviendo a mirarlo. Sus ojos chocaron con los de Michael, este asintió y luego se inclinó para unir sus bocas en un beso. Cada vez que se besaban, James se olvidaba del tiempo. Le gustaba tanto estar con Mike, y hubiera deseado tanto conocerlo antes. Ahora... tenía un hijo que había nacido hacía menos de un año, no podía mandar todo al diablo. Cuando se apartaron, contempló el rostro del pelirrojo que seguía con los ojos cerrados. Le dio otro beso, corto, y luego se levantó y comenzó a buscar su ropa-. Debo irme, lo siento de verdad-el sub ya no respondió, sólo sonrió y también buscó su ropa.   
  
Cuando estaban despidiéndose en la puerta, Michael volvió a besarlo, de una forma suave y delicada. El beso estaba cargado de cariño. James se preguntó si acaso Mike se estaba enamorando de verdad, profundamente, y su corazón latió aún más rápido ante la idea.   
  
Tiempo después descubrió que sí, y que los dos lo estaban. La promoción de X-Men First Class fue el momento perfecto para descubrirlo.  
  
  
  
Eso había pasado hace tanto, y ahora se reprochaba haber desperdiciado esos momentos. Aunque, en esa época había tenido sus razones. Michael se removió en la cama, desperezándose, y cuando abrió los ojos su mirada se posó inmediatamente en la de él. Lucia jodidamente hermoso cuando recién se despertaba, sus ojos cristalinos por el sueño parecían resplandecer.   
  
-Buen día-saludó, con el tono marcado por su acento alemán.   
  
-Buen día-respondió él, volviendo a acostarse en la cama y abrazándole. El pelirrojo dudó un momento antes de abrazarlo también-. Uf, me encantaría quedarme así todo el tiempo-susurró, enterrando su rostro en el cuello de Michael. La piel del pelirrojo se erizó al instante, James sonrió.   
  
-Suena muy bien dormir toda la mañana, pero tenemos que ir a trabajar-respondió, divertido.   
  
-Aún es temprano, podemos esperar un poco y...-mientras hablaba, su nariz fue deslizándose por la piel ajena. Olía muy rico, de una forma que le provocaba: le provocaba querer besarlo. Besar esos labios... hacía tanto que no lo hacía y se moría de ganas. Quería volver a sentir su sabor, su textura; quería acariciarlos suavemente y sentir su cavidad tibia y húmeda. Se moría de ganas de...  
  
-No, James-los dedos del pelirrojo se apoyaron en su mentón y lo detuvieron justo antes de que se unieran sus labios. La ansiedad le llenó aún más, se había quedado con muchísimas ganas y eso aumentaba su deseo.   
  
-Por favor...-susurró.  
  
-No quiero engañarla-respondió, girándose para mirarlo de frente. Se contemplaron a milímetros de distancia, ambos conteniendo sus deseos. Michael finalmente se obligó a levantarse para ir al baño-. Pero sí, realmente hubiera sido lindo quedarnos así todo el día-comentó, antes de cerrar la puerta tras de si. Cuando James estuvo solo, apretó los labios.  
  
-Yo me refería a estar toda la vida así-dijo muy bajito, a la nada. Ese pensamiento le hizo darse cuenta que quizás ya estaba completamente decidido de arriesgarse por algo. Al fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como saben, estos capitulos son cortitos. 
> 
> Espero les haya gustado. Tenía pensado, si les gusta, mostrar algunas escenas del inicio de la relación, así como aquí: en recuerdos. No se sí resulta interesante.
> 
> En fin, muchos besos!!! Gracias por el apoyo


	6. Disponible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!!!
> 
> Tenía ganas de escribir algo (algo sucio) y vi unas capturitas de pantalla de mi fic que me animaron mucho. Me gusta ver esas cosas *//* Lucero Cuba Takahashi... que normalmente son las que más veo :/
> 
> Creo que vi unas de Bruce mucho tiempo atras xD En fín, ojala les guste!
> 
> Es una tontería xD Enjoy!

**DISPONIBLE**

  
  
James miró a Michael que estaba parado esperando filmar una escena mientras hablaba con Oscar. Desde lo lejos, se veía tan seguro, confiado, dominante; que era imposible imaginarlo rogando bajo sus manos. Pero así era... o así había sido. Era una de esas maravillas del mundo que eran exclusivas para pocos, James por suerte era uno de esos pocos. Cuando lo vio caminar hacía una mesa, donde había una cafetera, apresuró el paso para alcanzarlo.  
  
-¿Saldrás este fin de semana con los chicos? Imagino que Nick te invitó-comentó apareciendo desde atrás. El pelirrojo se giró sorprendido a mirarlo, sus ojos claros lo estudiaron un momento, como si estuviera ligeramente sorprendido. Luego volvió a concentrarse en servir café, y sonrió un poco.   
  
-Voy a ir a Nueva York a juntare con Alicia-comentó, y luego le ofreció la bebida a James, que la aceptó más que nada porque se suponía que vino por eso. Escuchar el nombre de esa chica le había dejado un mal sabor en la boca, y el café ayudo a superarlo. Michael se sirvió otro para él y le agregó un poco de azúcar antes de darle un sorbo también-. ¿Tú iras?-preguntó casualmente.   
  
-Sí, seguramente-y tiempo atrás, eso hubiera hecho que Michael reconsiderara todo y finalmente asintiera, ahora sólo le miró y sonrió. James chasqueó la lengua, comenzó a caminar, siguiendo al irlandés que se estaba alejando-. Antes no rechazabas tanto mis salidas e invitaciones. De hecho, te esforzabas y asistías, y solías tener tiempo para mi.  
  
-Lo recuerdo perfectamente. Estaba muy disponible para ti, y a ti te costaba hacer tiempo para mi-respondió. Aún sonreía, era más como un comentario relajado que un reproche. Igualmente, James se sintió algo culpable.   
  
-Sabes que no era a propósito, mi familia, Anne, mi...  
  
-...tu hijo. Sí, lo sé, James. Lo supe desde el inicio. Siempre lo supe, por eso lo mejor era alejarme-los ojos claros se perdieron en la nada mientras el pelirrojo daba un nuevo trago a su bebida. Con un sorbo la bajó casi hasta la mitad, como si no estuviera tan caliente como para quemarle el estomago-. Ahora entiendo porqué te costaba tanto. Una pareja necesita tiempo, ahora que tengo una lo sé-el hombre volvió a mirarlo, y su sonrisa era suave, pero James sabía que había dicho eso completamente a propósito, para molestarlo, para hacer que él se pusiera celoso. Y sí, estaba funcionando.   
  
-Pareces en una prisión más que en una relación-comentó, mirándole con la ceja alzada. Michael apretó los labios, y le miró con intensidad.  
  
-Quizá te mal acostumbre a estar siempre disponible. Pero, ya sabes, lo facíl no se valora tanto-se encogió de hombros y luego levantó la mano en despedida, mientras caminaba hacía donde le indicaban. Empezaron a filmar una nueva escena y James sólo pudo mirar, mientras pensaba.  
  
 _-¿No tenias que viajar hoy para Londres?-preguntó, mientras se sacaba su abrigo y lo dejaba colgado en una silla. Michael sonrió un poco, mientras se mordía los labios._  
  
-Lo cancelé, quería pasar algo de tiempo contigo-admitió sin pudor, sacándose el sombrero y dejándolo también a un lado. El castaño se acercó y le acarició el mentón, subiéndolo lentamente hasta que su mano se enredó en la nuca ajena, jalando el rubio cabello-. Me gustaría pasar mas tiempo contigo-agregó. James sólo asintió.   
  
-Me encantas de rubio. Todo el día te he estado imaginando atado en mi cama, estremeciéndote bajó mi toque-el rubio cerró los ojos al oírle, un suspiró escapo de sus labios al escuchar aquello. James le sujetó la cintura con firmeza y lo jaló un poco, para que se acercara. Michael se dejó hacer, completamente rendido a los deseos ajenos, contuvo el aliento cuando la boca ajena se posó sobre la suya. Los labios demandantes del castaño le devoraron la boca, y él no pudo hacer más que abrazarle la cintura y dejar que esa lengua experta recorriera toda su cavidad.  
  
Comenzaron a caminar, marcha atrás, hasta que las rodillas del rubio chocaron con la cama. Un empujón, y de pronto se encontró desparramado en esta. Abrió los ojos para mirar a James, que con esos ojos azules parecía desnudarle.   
  
-Fuera camisa-fue una orden, y Michael no dudó en obedecerla. La desabotonó de prisa, mostrando parte de su blanca piel, cuando estaba por quitársela, James le detuvo con una seña. Sonriendo, apoyó una rodilla en la cama, justo entre las piernas del irlandés, rozando su virilidad-Despacio, quiero verla deslizarse por tu piel-el mayor contuvo el aliento, pasaron unos pocos segundos antes de que James apoyara los dedos sobre sus hombros y empezara a deslizar la camisa hacía abajo, muy lentamente. El contacto con la tela hacía que la piel de Michael se estremeciera, entrecerró los ojos, mirando al dom entre sus pestañas-. Eres tan hermoso-la prenda cayó, abandonada sobre la cama. James contempló el pecho desnudo, su piel pálida, sus músculos ligeramente marcados, su delgadez. Era tan bello. Se mordió el labio y apoyó uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de Mike. Este, inmediatamente lo besó. El castaño sonrió y, luego, deslizó su dedo suavemente, por el mentón ajeno, bajando por su cuello, tocando la nuez de adán, entremedio de su clavícula y por su pecho. La piel vibraba debajo de su tacto, erizándose y quedando sensible. La boca de Mike dejaba escapar suaves suspiros, que se intensificaron cuando James le pellizcó una tetilla-¿Le tienes mucho cariño a esa camisa?-Michael la miró de reojo.  
  
-No-respondió con voz ronca.  
  
-Bien, la usare para atarte. Manos al frente-inmediatamente, Michael le ofreció sus muñecas, como si fuera a ser esposado. James sonrió. Le encantaba que le obedeciera tanto. Ató las manos con la camisa, y las dejó reposando sobre el vientre ajeno-. Así puedes masturbarte si quieres. Me provocas tanto estando de rubio, que compré algo para ti...-comentó, mientras se alejaba. El irlandés se quedó esperando en la cama, intentó mirar pero no lo consiguió, y luego sólo esperó. Cuando James volvió, sólo le mostró el lubricante-. Voy a sacarte los pantalones-susurró y, acto seguido, los desprendió y los bajó junto con los boxer, sin mucho preámbulo, dejando al descubierto esas largas piernas. El pene de Michael ya estaba erecto, ansioso por la espera, su glande húmedo rozaba su estomago, dejando esparcido un liquido viscoso-. Quiero que mantengas las piernas extendidas y abiertas-el rubio obedeció, formando una V hacía el techo con sus extremidades. James se mordió el labio mientras lo veía. Amaba esas largas piernas, tan musculosas y elegantes. Le dio una nalgada, que robó un gemido de los labios ajenos-. Buen chico. Eres tan bueno... ¿quieres complacerme, Mike, verdad?  
  
-Sí, sí, sí-gimoteó el rubio, retorciéndose un poco. Siempre lo mismo, siempre igual de inquieto. James amaba eso. Amaba verlo así, obedeciendo sus ordenes, con su intimidad expuesta. Su miembro enorme palpitando ansioso, sus testículos tensos y su trasero completamente ofrecido para él. ¿Quién podría resistirse? Tomó el lubricante y dejó caer un poco directamente sobre su entrada, Mike dio un respingo y volvió a removerse, pero siempre manteniendo las piernas alto.   
  
-¿Seguirás abierto de esta mañana?-preguntó, y acercó uno de sus dedos para desparramar el lubricante. La entrada ajena comenzó a palpitar, lo cual le advirtió que estaba bastante flojo-Oh, sí lo estas. Podre darte tu regalito entonces-comentó, y tomó unas bolas chinas que no dejó que Mike mirara. Las llevó hasta el trasero del irlandés, y presionó la más pequeña suavemente. Era apenas del tamaño de una canica, y ese esfínter se la tragó gustoso. Michael dejó escapar un gemido, sorprendido por el frío del metal.  
  
-¿Qué es?-preguntó, retorciéndose un poco, queriendo alzarse para mirar.  
  
-Creo que te imaginas que es-respondió con una sonrisa traviesa-. Quieto-le regañó y le dio otra nalgada. Michael se dejó caer en la cama, respirando agitado, ahora sus piernas temblaban, por el placer o por el esfuerzo, pero seguían alzadas como dos hermosas columnas. James miró de nuevo ese trasero, que se veía muy pecaminoso con el cordon con bolas colgando de él. Tomó la siguiente, y la empujó dentro. Michael gimió bajito, mientras otra era añadida rápidamente. Esta vez su entrada se quedó palpitando, tardó unos segundos en cerrarse, y James le contempló, disfrutando de ver la carne que se abría y cerraba, tragándose esa esfera plateada-. Tu trasero se ve hermoso estando atravesado-gruñó, y para rectificar su punto le metió la cuarta bola, pero esta vez la dejo atravesada a mitad de camino. Los pliegues de la entrada estaban extendidos y de un tono sonrosado que contrastaba con su piel blanca. Era una imagen sumamente pecaminosa, tres bolas aún colgaban por fuera, mientras otras tres estaban dentro de ese cálido cuerpo. James se mordió los labios, era lo más sexy que había visto en mucho tiempo-¿Quieres que la meta?-preguntó, tocando muy sutilmente con sus dedos la bola, Michael asintió ansioso, mientras movía sutilmente las caderas, para incentivarlo-. Pídemolo, cariño.  
  
-Métela, métela, métela, por favor James-gimoteó.   
  
-Te ves hermoso cuando ruegas-susurró, mientras la empujaba dentro. Michael gimió nuevamente y removió sus manos, queriendo soltarse de la camisa. Sus piernas flaquearon sólo un segundo, mientras los dedos de sus pies se crispaban. James pudo suponer que no aguantaba más la pose cuando vio que sus muslos vibraban muy sutilmente, presas de un temblor-. Te he dicho que me digas tus limites-le regaño suavemente, mientras le empujaba suavemente las piernas-. Llévalas contra tu pecho, avísame si te duele o cansa. Es una orden.  
  
-Así estoy cómodo-respondió Mike, mirándole entre sus pestañas. Su boca al igual que sus mejillas tenía un tono rojizo, lo cual destacaba el color turquesa de sus ojos. En la nueva pose, su trasero quedaba aún más ofrecido, y James aprovechó para dejar caer más lubricante en él. Tomó entre sus dedos la siguiente bola y la embarró con un poco de lubricante. Era más grande que las otras y quizá costara un poco más meterla. La acercó a esa palpitante y húmeda entrada, la frotó suavemente, desparramando el lubricante, y luego la empujó muy muy despacio. Pudo ver, como si fuera cámara lenta, como ese agujero se abría de apoco y comenzaba a rodear milímetro a milímetro el juguete. Cuando llegó a la parte más ancha, parecía extendida por completo. Estaba tan abierto que parecía que quizá nunca volviera a cerrarse. James empujó un poco más, y casi sin hacer fuerza, ese trasero se tragó la bola, succionándola dentro de sí hasta que desapareció por completo. La entrada ajena palpito hasta volver a su tamaño normal, aunque no quedó del todo cerrada. Eso hizo sonreír a James, Michael estaba tan abierto y flojo que su culo no se cerraba por completo.   
  
-¿Cómo te sientes?  
  
-Jodidamente lleno-respondió, removiéndose un poco. El escocés alzó la mirada para verlo, un hilo de saliva descendía de sus labios, sus ojos estaban oscuros y su cabello revuelto. Se veía sumamente sensual-. Quiero venirme, James, por favor...-susurró, moviendo sus caderas nuevamente. Su pene hinchado se balanceó un poco-Por favor, por favor...-gimoteó.  
  
-Aún no, amor-respondió-. Añadiré una ultima bola, ¿si? ¿Vas a ser un buen chico y aguantar?-Michel asintió, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza. El castaño tomó la anteultima bola mientras se inclinaba. Escupió directamente en ese palpitante orificio, y así, sin apartarse un milímetro para poder apreciarlo de cerca, comenzó a empujar la esfera, muy muy lentamente. Esta era más grande que las anteriores, y el cuerpo de Michael opuso algo de resistencia, pero luego cedió. Verla hundirse, perforarlo por completo, casi hace que James se venga en sus pantalones. Michael gimió y se retorció con más fuerza. Ahora movía sus caderas con vaivén, como si exigiera ser follado. Esa ansiedad se contagio al escocés, que rápidamente se sacó los pantalones y se subió a la cama-Chúpamela-ordenó colocándose encima del rostro de Michael. El sub sin dudarlo alzó un poco su mentón y rodeo con su boca esa dura virilidad, tragándola tanto como podía y empapándola con saliva. Pero no duraron mucho así, James se apartó en pocos segundos y se puso en cuatro-. Ven aquí Mike, preparame, quiero que me folles. Preparame-al rubio le costó un poco levantarse sin ayuda de las manos, pero en cuanto lo hizo se abalanzó contra el cuerpo de su amante. Las redondas y carnosas nalgas estaban alzadas como en una invitación, y Mike no dudó en enterrar su rostro entre ellas. Sabía exactamente lo que James quería-. Eso, eso, buen chico... quiero tu lengua-gimió James, con la voz ligeramente entrecortada por el placer. Alzó más las caderas al sentir como esa lengua hacía presión para entrar dentro suyo-¿Te gusta?-preguntó, mientras apoyaba sus hombros en la cama y llevaba las manos a su trasero para separar mejor sus nalgas-¿Te gusta prepararme, Mike?  
  
-Si, sí, sí, dios, James. Lo amo, lo amo, te amo-no era la primera vez que al rubio se le escapaba aquello en la cama. El castaño cerró los ojos al sentir su corazón latiendo rápido. La primera vez que lo escuchó, Michael estaba tan ansioso como ahora, pero era el rubio el que tenía el culo ofrecido para que James lo lamiera. El corazón del dom se detuvo en aquel momento, no supo que decir, y a los pocos segundos siguió como si nada. Luego de eso se acostumbró, Michael lo soltaba cada vez que estaba ansioso y desesperado por el placer. James también lo había dicho varias veces, pero esos eran los únicos momentos en los que se permitían hacerlo: en la cama.   
  
-Fóllame-demando el castaño-. Fóllame ahora, Mike-ordenó nuevamente. Su trasero había quedado flojo de nuevo. Cuando el rostro de Michael abandonó sus nalgas, el se apresuró a girarse para quedar boca arriba, abrió las piernas en una clara invitación y cuando vio a Michael haciendo malabares queriendo sujetar su pene y acomodarlo, el mismo estiró la mano y lo acomodó-. Te quiero en mi interior. Complaceme-los ojos del rubio lo miraban como si James fuera un dios, y a él eso le encantaba. Igual que todas sus ordenes, esa fue cumplida, y de a poco sintió la virilidad, la enorme virilidad, del irlandés penetrarle. Gimió al sentir los testículos chocar contra sus nalgas. Lo tenía completamente dentro, estaba lleno por su sub-. Follame, cabálgame Mike-y a los pocos segundos el hombre comenzó a moverse rápidamente.  
  
Los gemidos inundaron la habitación, al igual que los sonidos de la piel estallando una contra la otra. El ritmo era preciso, empujó a James muy rápidamente al borde. Bajó su mano para atender su virilidad, se masturbó con furia. Sus caderas siguieron el ritmo ajeno, para hacerlo aún más desesperado. El pene se hundía por completo en su interior, partiéndole al medio y haciendo que temblara de placer.  
  
-Ya voy a acabar, quiero que acabes conmigo... ¿estas cerca?  
  
-Sí, sí, sí. Sólo dime cuando-respondió Michael. Su rostro estaba contraído, el ceñó fruncido y los labios apretados. Se estaba conteniendo.   
  
-Ahora-al mismo tiempo que lo dijo, se estiró para alcanzar el trasero ajeno, y de un sólo jalón tiró las bolas, sacándoselas al mismo tiempo que el rubio dejaba escapar un gemido de sus labios.  
  
-Oh, p-por dios-gimió entrecortadamente. Todo el cuerpo de Mike tembló y James pudo sentirlo en su interior. Se dejó a si mismo ir. El orgasmo vibró en sus venas, fue una explosión de placer con el rostro de Michael gravado en su mente. A los pocos segundos sintió al rubio caer encima suyo, aplástandole contra la cama. Le besó el cuero cabelludo que estaba sudado, y luego le acarició la espalda mientras esperaba que su respiración se calmara.  
  
Michael balbuceaba cosas sin sentido, James podía entender fácilmente los “te amo” filtrados entre tantas otras palabras.  
  
  
  
Cuando volvió a la realidad, coninuaba mirando a Michael. Se veía hermoso. El irlandés tenía razón en algo: James siempre pensó que lo tendría a su disposición, y ahora que no era así se daba cuenta de cuan valioso era.   
  
Debió suponer que iba a tener que esforzarse para tenerlo de vuelta con él.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Después de esa escena, James se fue al baño a masturbarse xDDD
> 
> Sé que es una tontería, planeé no subirlo, pero ya lo había escrito ¬¬ ni modo. A veces me da ganas de subir cosas sucias.....
> 
> Un beso a los que leyeron la locura *3*


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Ya traje el nuevo capitulo. Se supone que son capis cortos para tardarme menos, pero bueno, siempre acabo bloqueada porque no me gustan como quedan o por el ooc, en fin... ya saben
> 
>  
> 
> espero este capi les agrade, enjoy!

**ARRIESGARSE**

  
  
  
-¿Cómo te fue en New York?-preguntó James, jalando a Michael a dentro de su habitación, justo cuando este pasó por el pasillo. El pelirrojo lo miró con algo de curiosidad, más no opuso resistencia.  
  
-Esto se te esta haciendo una mala costumbre-comentó, soltando su mano del agarre ajeno mientras paseaba la vista por el cuarto-. Pero bien, gracias por preguntar-agregó. James bufó, había visto unas fotos que se publicaron esa mañana, de ambos caminando por la calle, riéndose de algo, aunque manteniendo una prudente distancia.  
  
-¿En serio estas saliendo con ella o es sólo para provocarme?-preguntó, deseando muy en el fondo que el pelirrojo lo admitiera. Ver esas imágenes, la distancia que parecían mantener, lo poco cariñosos que eran... todo eso llamaba su atención. ¡Incluso ellos dos habían sido más unidos y afectuosos! Él y Alicia parecían... amigos.  
  
-¿De qué demonios estas hablando?-preguntó, poniéndose a la defensiva. Había fruncido el ceño y se veía bastante molestia en sus ojos, cosa que era algo raro.   
  
-Es que... joder, Mike, ustedes ni se tocan. ¿Viste estas jodidas fotos?-mientras hablaba caminó hacía su mesa de noche, donde tenía las revistas, para torturase y también para crear conspiraciones sobre que todo eso era una farsa-. ¡Estas no son fotos de novios! Es todo menos eso, es...-había vuelto al lado del pelirrojo y presionó las revistas contra el pecho ajeno. Estaba nervioso, estaba exigiendo una respuesta ¿A qué tipo de juego extraño estaba jugando Mike? El susodicho no le quitaba los ojos de encima, aún se veía molesto, su mandíbula estaba tensa y sus labios ligeramente apretados.  
  
-¿Qué demonios crees que estoy haciendo, James? ¿Qué quiero ponerte celoso?-preguntó, tomando las revistas, y dejándolas a un lado. Dio unos pasos atrás, para apartarse del castaño pero sin quitarle los ojos de encima, ni siquiera por un segundo-. Siento si mi relación no te complace, pero va en serio-miró de reojo al costado, observando muy rápidamente las fotos-. Así somos nosotros, y me gusta. Me llevo bien con Alicia, estamos cómodos. Ella es muy recatada en publico, y es algo que a nadie debería importarle. Así estoy bien. No puedo creer que me estés juzgando por unas fotos en una revista de mierda, especialmente tú que...  
  
-¿Qué que? ¡No te estoy juzgando, Michael! Pero esas fotos...  
  
-Justamente tú, que los últimos años has tenido fotos de lo más cariñoso con Anne, mientras follabas conmigo a escondidas. Tú deberías saber más que nadie que unas jodidas fotos no determinan cómo es la relación de alguien. Sí tanto te importa, te digo que estamos bien, yo y ella nos amamos y...  
  
-¡¿Qué?!-la pregunta hizo que el pelirrojo se detuviera en seco, los ojos azules de James lo estaban fulminando. El escocés no se estaba tomando esto con nada de agrado, su cuerpo había hervido de sólo escuchar aquello, creía estar viendo todo de color rojo. Hacía años que no se sentía tan molesto-¿Qué demonios dijiste?  
  
-Yo y ella nos amamos-repitió, tras unos momentos de vacilación. Al decirlo miró en otra dirección, pero tras unos segundos volvió a enfocar sus ojos claros en los ajenos-. Ya supéralo, James, esto va en serio y...-el castaño en ese momento se dejó llevar por un impulso. No podía seguir escuchando aquello, no podía oír como Mike afirmaba amar a alguien más, ¡no junto ahora que él se había decidido!  
  
-No digas eso-gruñó, empujándolo contra la puerta, atrapándolo entre esta y su cuerpo. El pelirrojo lo miró completamente asombrado, realmente lo había tomado por sorpresa. Las manos de James se apoderaron de su remera, jalándola para acercarse aún más, juntando sus pechos. El castaño se había puesto ligeramente en punta de pies, para mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Aunque eso, no le había quitado ni una pizca de su aura dominante-. Eres mio Mike, no la amas. Lo sabes. No me jodas. Tú y ella no son algo serio, no pueden serlo... no ahora, Michael, ¡No ahora! Yo...-dudó un momento pero, tras unos segundos, una de las manos que sujetaba la remera ajena, la soltó y se deslizó para abrazar su cuello-Yo quiero estar contigo, quiero que estemos juntos. Voy a dejar a Anne, ni bien termine la filmación voy a viajar a Londres y hablar con ella. Voy a dejarla para estar contigo. Voy a arriesgarme por ti y...-antes de poder terminar de hablar, las dos manos del pelirrojo se habían apoyado en su pecho y lo apartaron con fuerza. Los ojos celestes estaban rojos y ligeramente cristalinos.  
  
-No me hagas esto, James...-dijo, con la voz atragantada. El castaño parpadeó confundido, intentó acercarse de nuevo, pero Michael volvió a apartarlo.  
  
-Es verdad, Michael, quiero intentarlo, noso...  
  
-¡Cállate!-le gritó. Se había escuchado amenazante, aunque no se veía así. Michael había vuelto a apoyarse en la pared, tenía el rostro gacho, y una de sus manos jalaba su cabello. James no podía ver su expresión, aunque sí notaba que estaba temblando un poco.  
  
-Mike, cariño...  
  
-No te acerques, James-susurró muy bajo. El castaño se sintió sumamente nervioso, no le agradaba para nada el tono de su voz.  
  
-No estoy jugando contigo, yo...  
  
-Sí, joder, ¡es justo lo que estas haciendo!-finalmente el pelirrojo levanto su rostro, sus ojos estaban completamente rojos y llorosos, pero lo miraban muy molestos. James se negaba a pensar que incluso lo miraban con algo de odio-¿Justo ahora lo dices? ¡Ahora que estoy bien!   
  
-Vengo pensándolo hace semanas-respondió, ligeramente frustrado.  
  
-No, James, no me jodas, no me mientas. ¿Llevas pensándolo hace semanas? ¿Quieres arriesgarte por mi? ¡Pues ve, y hazlo!-le gritó de nuevo, se veía muy nervioso, alterado. Respiraba agitadamente y su cuerpo aún temblaba-No me lo digas, no me pidas que te espere, si vas a arriesgarte hazlo. No quieras tenerme con seguridad esperando por ti, porque ya hemos jugado ese juego y ya sé como acaba. No pienso seguir esperando, no voy a seguir jugando. Ve, arregla tus asuntos, sánate a ti mismo y cuando estés bien... recién ahí hablaremos.  
  
-¿Me estas diciendo que vaya y deje a Anne sin asegurarme que después estaremos juntos?-preguntó, incrédulo. Michael ahora se veía un poco más calmado, seguía recargado en la pared como si sin ella no pudiera mantenerse en pie. Al escucharle, asintió-Joder, Michael, no puedes pedirme que tire mi vida por el drenaje sin estar seguro de si....  
  
-Dijiste que querías arriesgarte, James-le interrumpió. Estaba ordenándose la ropa y el cabello, intentando reponerse. Cuando lo hizo, volvió a mirarlo-. Parte de arriesgarse es la posibilidad de perder-se encogió de hombros y finalmente se paró erguido-. Arregla tu vida y vemos. Adios-sin esperar a que respondiera, salió por la puerta. James pudo notar que estaba huyendo, que eso había sido demasiado para el pelirrojo y que necesitaba estar solo, por eso no lo siguió ni le obligó a quedarse. Él también necesitaba estar solo. Ese discurso había cambiado un poco sus perspectivas.   
  
¿Podía tirar su vida por la borda sabiendo que podía perderlo absolutamente todo? Ahora que no había ningún tipo de respaldo, estaba aún más asustado. Pero sabía que Michael tenía razón.  
  
¿A qué juego estaba jugando? Él ya no amaba a Anne y estaba casi seguro que la chica tampoco lo amaba a él. Por lo menos no se amaban como antes. James no quería seguir los pasos de su padre, no quería irse y perder a su familia. No quería que la rubia lo odiara y su hijo dejara de hablarle, pero seguir con una familia por compromiso tampoco era sano.  
  
Quizás, recién ahora, empezaba a entender las razones de su padre. La vida tarde o temprano te pone en perspectiva.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué les parecen los planteos de Mike? ¿Tiene razon o debería asegurarle que van a estar juntos?
> 
> En fin, espero que les haya gustado. ¡Un beso!

**Author's Note:**

> Como ya dije, si esto os a agradado comuníquenmelo por comentario y tiene posibilidades de un par de escenas más.
> 
> Como siempre, no pregunten de que lado de mi mente desordenada y perversa salio esto. Todo me resulto muy lógico en un momento que pense que Michael era un gobernado por que seguro Alice no lo dejaba juntarse con James, y ¡tarán! 
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado. ¿No amaron el videito? xD En fin, besitoos


End file.
